Netherworld
by EmpressBeastie
Summary: Vincent & Catherine finally got rid of Gabe and are looking forward to a more peaceful future together. Things where definitely looking up for them both until one night Vincent falls asleep beside Catherine and wakes up in a different house married to what was supposed to be to his ex-fiancé Alex. How did Vincent get here? What is going to happen to he and Catherine's relationship?
1. Chapter 1: Dream, Dream, Dreams

**_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, Characters, places, and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental._**

**_The Characters from Beauty and the Beast are owned by the writers and networks of CW and CBS studios I am just borrowing them._**

**_Copyright _© _2014 by EmpressBeastie_**

* * *

_This story starts where season two left off, episode 22 déjà vu after Catherine and Vincent defended Gabe, when Vincent and Catherine took a walk in the park and end up on a bench reflecting on the present and future. _

"_It's really strange isn't, just sitting here not dodging man hunts, the media or other beasts…"_

"…_Gabe" Vincent adds finishing her sentence._

"_I honestly think he tried to do the right thing… to make amends, he just couldn't" Catherine States._

"_Well I don't think any beasts can, at least none that we have come up against" Vincent says "you know sooner or later we all cross the line somehow"_

"_You didn't, neither did Alistair" Catherine adds_

"_True, but that is because we had someone who loved us very much" Catherine give Vincent a look and he continues "I am serious how else would you explain it. You know Catharine if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now, I'd just be like all the others"_

_Catherine smiles "what do I get out of it?" she asks_

"_One kickass boyfriend slash body guard" Vincent says._

_Catherine laughs _

_Vincent adds "and you know a destined love"_

"_Oh that" Catharine says still smiling, she looks into Vincent's eyes and says "I'll take it"_

"_Good" Vincent says and moves toward her to kiss Catherine on the lips._

_After they pulled away Vincent asks "so what do you want to do about agent Thomas's offer?"_

"_I don't want to think about it, not now" Catherine responds " I don't want to think about the past, I don't want to worry about the future I want to just be here with you right now together"_

_And they kiss…_

Catherine and Vincent spend the rest of the day together walking around town and then having dinner a nice restaurant before returning to Catherine's and watch the sun set from the rooftop. Catherine sat wrapped in Vincent's protecting arms staring at the stars feeling for once in a long time happy to just be. Vincent without Catherine knowing was listening to her heartbeat, the sound of her heartbeat always soothed him the fact that it was calm and content made him even happier. Vincent got so into the sounds he was hearing around town he hadn't realized that Catherine hadn't said a thing in a while. He looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep. he smiled and picked her up carrying her back down to her apartment. By the time Vincent got to Catherine's door she was starting to wake.

"I am sorry did a fall asleep on you" Catherine says yawing as Vincent put her down.

"Yea you did but its ok, I know you must be exhausted" Vincent says as they walk into Catharine's apartment.

"I admit I am just a little" Catherine says taking her jacket off and she took her heels off next ready to get out of her dress and into something comfortable.

"Vincent could you unzip this for me" she said looking over at him he was taking off his jacket and he then sat it on the arm of Catherine's sofa. Walked back over to Catherine and slowly unzipped her dress. Once he sees the smooth skin of her back the only thought that ran through is mind was making love to her. He walks closer to her and runs his hands down her back before moving her hair to the side and kissing the nape of her neck. Shivers run through Catharine's entire body. Vincent watched as Goosebumps pierced her skin. She turn toward him and kissed his lips slowly and sensually wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the kiss as his tongue easy slide into her mouth and both their tongues danced together. He took hold of her as he guided her down the hallway towards Catharine's bedroom.

"Wait" Catherine stopped Vincent when they were near the bathroom.

"What's wrong" Vincent asks.

"Remember when you were going to leave when you broke out of jail and we were going to spend our last night together in my bathroom but we got interrupted by Gabe?"

"Yea" Vincent responds about thinking how that moment got ruined by the knock on the door

"Let's pick up where we left off" she said grabbing his hand and leading him into the bathroom. She took out her phone and played their song. (Wherever you will go)

Vincent took off his shoes and turned the shower water on and climbed in holding his hand out for Catherine to take. Gladly she took his hand and joined him in the shower. They slowly danced while kissing deeply and water cascading down their still clothed bodies. Catherine pulled away reaching for Vincent's drenched shirt he raised his arms helping her pull the shirt over his head. She ran her fingers down his chiseled chest and down to his pants that she unzips and Vincent lets fall down before he used his feet to kick them off. Vincent kissed his way to Catherine's neck slightly sucking on it and over to her shoulders. Vincent slides Catherine's dress down off her shoulders and pulls it down off her waist, its falls down to the bottom of the tub. Vincent hungrily picks up Catherine in the middle of their kiss and leans her up against the wall. The desire and the passion they had for each other was high, feeling Vincent's manhood bumps against her inner thigh Catherine let out a moan. She reached for it massaging it through his boxers. Vincent tugs at Catherine's lace panties ripping them and tossing them aside. Catherine slides down his boxers and Vincent doesn't wait to lift one of her legs up so he can easily slide in her. He kisses and sucks at her neck as he thrusts deep inside her. Catherine wrapped both legs around Vincent. Their moans echoed through the bathroom as he went faster and harder sending Catherine's body in to a shockwave of orgasms. Her nails dug into his shoulder causing a pleasurable pain to shoot through him. All the adrenaline and pleasure threatened to make the beast in him come out. His eyes turned yellow and veins began to pop out Catherine noticed, she turned his head towards her so he is looking in her eyes.

"I love you Vincent" she says and kisses him.

He regains control again and his eyes return back to normal. After he pulls away from her kiss he says "I love you too" He adored this woman she loved him even at his worst, he never felt the way he feels about Catherine with anyone. Not even Alex and she was his first love. Catherine was his everything and he couldn't imagine life without her, he never wanted to be without her again.

Vincent pulled out of Catherine before he ejaculated making sure that he didn't risk her getting pregnant. They had both already decided that was a no, no and still they got carless tonight not making sure they used protection.

"Oh my god I can't believe we…" Catherine says putting her hand up to her head

"Forgot protection. Yea we did" Vincent says finishing her sentence. Vincent grabbed a wash rag and showered. Catherine washed his back and he did hers. They finally retired to the bedroom and got comfortable, well tried to Vincent just couldn't keep his hands to himself. Lying next to Catherine knowing she only had on a beater shirt and panties made him want her even more. It wasn't long before they were making love all over again. They were both exhausted after that second time around Vincent was half way asleep when he felt Catherine cuddle up closer to him.

"Sweet dreams Vincent" Catherine whispers. He turned to her and put his arm around her burying his facing in her neck and hair.

"None of my dreams can get any sweeter then this right here" he whispers. He listens to her heartbeat slow down to a calm rhythm and drifts off to sleep listening to her.

Vincent wakes up to someone calling his name. He didn't open his eyes right away cause he was still half sleep.

"Vince did you hear what I said? I got a page so I am on call earlier I am leaving now. Remember you have to get Ryan ready for school later"

Vincent eyes shoot open. He recognized the voice but it wasn't Catherine's

"Alex?" he questions. What she is doing here he thought?

"What is it sweetie" she asks in the middle of putting on her nurse scrubs.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back in town?"

"Vince what are you talking about I never left" she states looking at him as if he lost his mind

"Yes you did me and Catherine sent you off, on the bus to get way from Muirfield" Vincent says standing up from the bed. He looked around the room realizing this was not Catherine's apartment.

"Vince are you ok and what is Muirfield and who is Catherine? I haven't gone anywhere"

Vincent put his hand up over his eyes I must be dreaming this has to be a dream he thought. Alex came over beside him "Vince what is going on?" she asks

He put his hands down and looked at her "I don't know, something is not right. I am not supposed to be here how did I get here?"

"Vince you are scaring me what do you mean you aren't suppose to be here?" she questioned

"Where am I Alex? What did you do to me?" he questions

"What!... Nothing. what is wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange do you need to see a doctor?" she says with concern written all over her face.

Vincent was stunned he looked around the room at pictures of him and Alex and a little boy some of the photos he remember others he never seen before. Something is really wrong here he thought.

"Vince you must have had some nightmare everything is fine this is where you belong. Now I have to go or I am going to be late for work. Are you going to be ok?

Vincent nods and sits down on the bed. Alex took another concerning look at Vincent before leaving out the room. "Remember to take Ryan to school" she says from the hallway.

Ryan? Vincent thought who is Ryan? When Vincent hears Alex leave out the front door he gets up and walks around. He realizes he is in a house he never seen before but apparently this is his home, it is filled with all the pictures of him, Alex and a little boy and even his and her extended family.

Vincent got up and walked into the hallway looking around at the home that he doesn't remember how but is his. He stops at a bedroom door with sport stickers and cars decorating it and turns the knob. The first thing he sees is a sleeping boy who's leg and arm hung half way out of the bed. He could tell immediately he was a wild sleeper, he noticed his name spelled out on the wall above is bed and realized this was Ryan. He had to be about six or seven years old and obviously loved sports. He had baseball, basketball and football posters on his wall. Toys and shoes littered his room as well. Vincent noticed a picture on his desk and he walked more into the room to get a better look. He realized it was of himself with the boy on his shoulders the fame read daddy and me. It was then that Vincent realized Ryan was his son. Stunned Vincent almost lost his footing. He stared at Ryan noticing the similarities Ryan had to Vincent when he was little. _I am a father_, he felt so confused. How could he be a dad and not remember having a son. He just knew this had to be a dream just hours ago he remembered being next to Catherine listening to her heartbeat. Where is Catherine? He wondered. He left Ryan's rooms and went down stairs in search for a house phone. Once he found one in the kitchen he dialed JT's phone number.

It took JT a while to pick up the phone but when he did he could tell he had been asleep. It was also then that Vincent realized it was 5 am.

"Hello" JT yawned in the phone.

"JT, something has happened" Vincent's says

"What, you and Alex pregnant again?" JT says sarcastically." And if that's the case you could have called me… oh I don't know four hours from now to tell me that"

"No, it's not that... JT I am not suppose to be here. Something is wrong"

"What do you mean your not are suppose to be here? Be where? Aren't you calling me from your house?"

"JT I need you to listen to me and I know this is going to sound strange but last night I fell asleep in Catherine's bed and woke up married to Alex with a son"

"Catherine who? Are you cheating on Alex?" JT asks in shock.

"No this has to be some kind of joke, wake up Vincent" Vincent says more to himself then JT.

"Dude have you been drinking?" JT asks sounding annoyed "please tell me you a doctor didn't try any illegal substances"

"No its nothing like that, I need to meet up with you tell you this in person. Are you sure you don't remember Catherine?" Vincent says hoping this is some horrible joke.

"Vincent, again who is Catherine? Are you sure you didn't take anything" JT says sounding confused.

"No JT!" Vincent yells getting frustrated. "Are you free sometime today?"

"Yea in the afternoon after my Bio class" JT says

"Ok I will meet you on campus at the cafe shop at 2" Vincent says

"Aren't you suppose to be at work then Vincent" JT says sounding confused

"Work?"

"Yes Dr. Vincent did you forget that you are a doctor. Are you sure you really didn't take anything because you are acting like you have amnesia"

"For the last time no and I am skipping work today I can't work I have to figure out what happened"

"Ok I will see you at the campus café 2 pm" JT says then hangs up.

After Vincent hangs up with JT he paces around the room trying to figure out what is going on. This has to be a dream I can't be losing my mind he kept telling his self. I know what will work I am going to go back up stairs lay back down and wake up back with Catherine and all this we be a dream he thought. He raced back up stairs and climbed back in the bed and slowly fell back to sleep.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…

Vincent awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. He slapped the dismiss button and opens his eyes. Yet again he was not where he was supposed to be. He sighed and sat up in the bed. Something is terribly wrong he thought how can he fall asleep in love with one person and wake up next to someone who is suppose to be gone plus they have a son. He didn't understand, what if what he thought was really a dream and what he thought he had with Catherine was a dream and his real life is here with Alex. He wasn't happy with that possibility.

"Dad your home" Ryan came running in the room and ran over too hug Vincent. "Does that mean you are walking me to school today?"

"I guess so" Vincent says hugging him for the first time. Vincent felt weird this was his son yet he felt like he didn't know him.

"What are you making me for breakfast dad?"

"Umm I don't know lets go down and see what we have" Vincent said.

He and Ryan made their way down the stairs into the kitchen Vincent opened up the fridge. He didn't really feel in the mood to cook a thing but he saw that they had milk so he checked the cabinets for a box of cereal.

"Ta da! Coco puffs" Vincent says handing him the box.

"cool mommy won't let me eat these" Ryan says grabbing at bowl.

"Why not" Vincent says

"Don't you remember dad she wants us to eat healthy" Ryan says making a face.

"Well we won't tell her then" Vincent smiled.

Vincent also grabs a bowl and sits next to Ryan at the Kitchen Island. Vincent looked around the kitchen admiring how nice it was, Stainless steel refrigerator, stove and marble counter tops. The house definitely had that homey modern age white picket fence type of vibe about it.

"Dad do you have to work today?" Ryan asks Vincent.

"I am suppose to but I think I am going to skip it today"

"Really!" he says excited "that means you can come to my soccer game.

"So you play soccer" Vincent says

"Duh dad. I know you haven't been to my games in a long time but I can't believe you forgot" Vincent laughs.

"I didn't forget I was just making note" Ryan looked at him confused.

"Dad you promise you are going to be at my game right? Last time you didn't show"

"Why didn't I come?"

"You had to work late, you always have to work" he says finishing the last of his cereal.

Already Ryan was starting to grow on Vincent talking to him came naturally. Having a son felt better then Vincent thought it would. He felt he wouldn't know what to do or he would somehow mess up but so far so good. Vincent couldn't help but noticed how Ryan resembled him. He had Vincent's hair color his eyes his nose. He was almost a spitting image of Vincent at 6 years old. He had Alex's smile with some of her facial expressions. It blow Vincent's mind the product of him and Alex was this little boy.

After Vincent got Ryan dressed and ready for school thanks to Alex leaving his outfit for the day out Vincent walked his son to school. They talked the whole way joking around and laughing, it was so surreal to Vincent almost out of body. He still couldn't fathom that he had a son. He watched him walk up the steps to the school he weaved bye to him and disappear into the school, he started to miss him already. Is this really how his life is suppose to be.

Vincent made his way back to the house to buy time until he met up with JT. He worked out did pushups, sit ups, and pull ups and lifted weights. Turns out he had his own gym in the basement. He and Alex apparently are making pretty good deal of money together they had a lot of nice things. All in all he had a pretty good life, yet Vincent knew this wasn't his life. After a hot shower and changing his clothes he sat in the living room and watched some TV. While he was watching some morning talk show the phone started ringing. Vincent walked over to the house phone and answered.

"Hello"

"Vince what's going on why aren't you at work" Alex says on the other line, I've been looking for you. I was going to stop on your floor on my brake but they said you never came in" she had a concerned tone in her voice.

"I am not feeling myself today I decided not to come in" Vincent says

"Well are you ok, do you need me to come home"

"No Alex I'll be alright, I am going to met up with JT in a little while"

"JT?" She questioned "you sure you don't want to see a doctor Vince?"

"No I will be ok I will see you later"

"Ok call me if you need me Vince, promise me" she says

"I will" Vincent says hanging up. He wasn't use to having to answer to Alex at least not in the last 7 years it felt strange, made him think about Catherine. He jumped up from the couch and throws on some shoes and grabbed his coat. He tried to blur run out the door but he couldn't, he was stunned. It was then that he realized he wasn't a beast anymore. No super strong abilities, no fast speeds, or super senses he was just normal old Vincent Keller the doctor like before he enlisted. That's when it hit him what changed, he didn't enlist, this is the reason he is living this life.

He went to go see Catherine he had to, hoping she would somehow remember him. He took at cab over to her apartment. Soon as the cab pulled up he saw her walking out of her apartment with Tess. He jumped out and ran to her

"Catherine" he called out. She turned toward him looking confused, Tess looked at him the same way.

"Do you know him Cat" Tess asks Catherine.

"No" she says trying to figure out how Vincent knows her "who are you?" she says to Vincent.

"It's me Vincent" he says walking up to her.

"Vincent who? How do you know me?" Vincent felt crushed she didn't know him they never met. How could it be that in one world she is the love of his life and other she is a stranger, but he can still remember loving her and having all these memories with her.

"I know you are going to find this hard to believe but I am your boyfriend" Vincent says almost not even wanting to admit it because he can already tell this won't turn out good.

"ok creep if you are some weird kind of stalker just know that we are both cops and we will haul your ass off to jail" Tess says jumping in front of cat.

Cat looked on at Vincent confused, then laughed "this is some kind of joke right? Come on Tess lets go" Catherine say grabbing Tess's arm.

Vincent didn't stop her it wasn't any point. Things weren't the way that he once knew them to be. He stood there watching her walk away from him, Catherine turned to look at him one more last time and that was all he needed to know that she would be his again.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Life

_**Authors Note: Sorry I took so long I am bit of a protectionist when it comes to my writing so I keep going over things and changing things constantly until I feel it is right. Thank you for the reviews you guys made me smile with each one I read. I am glad you are enjoying my story so far I am enjoying writing it. I will continue to try to push chapters out each week so bare with me guys. Thanks for the support!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another lifetime**

Vincent sat at a table in the corner of the café shop on campus. His thoughts where all over place as he waited for JT to show up. He couldn't stop thinking about Catherine, he was just now getting her back thinking they were going to move on from the past and all the chaos Gabe caused and now she don't even know him anymore. Vincent was trying to wrap his head around what is going on but nothing came to mind he just couldn't explain how one minute everything is fine and the next completely flipped upside down.

JT came walking in with his messenger bag and familiar style of dress, Vincent sighed relief to see that at least not everything has changed. JT has always been a constant in Vincent's life that has not changed. It made him comfortable to know he will always have his best friend and brother JT.

"What's up big guy?" JT says having a seat across from Vincent.

"JT, how is it going?" Vincent asks

"Good, so what happened to you this morning cause dude you sounded out of it" JT says.

"I don't even know where to start" Vincent sighs just hoping that after JT listens to what he has to say he won't think he is crazy or like he said this morning on drugs.

"Is it that bad? What happened? Does it have to do with Alex?" JT ask eager to know Vincent's problem.

"JT remember the day my brothers died in the towers and I kind of disappeared for a few days, well in another lifetime I made a different choice in those few days then what I am living today"

"Ok" JT says sounding confused still. He let Vincent continue.

"What did I do after my brothers died how did I take it?" Vincent ask JT

"you got all depressed and threatened to go to the army but me and Alex talked you out of it you didn't go" JT says

"What if I tell you in another lifetime I did go" Vincent says

"Why do you keep saying in another lifetime?"

"Because it's true, what I am about to tell you might sound strange but it is all true because I lived it. In a different lifetime I did go the army and when I went there they changed me…" Vincent went on to tell JT all that happened when he join the Muirfield experiments, how things went wrong, how they tried to kill him and then how he escaped. Then came the part where he introduced Catherine into the story. He explained how he saved her and years later a case brought her back to him and how they fell in love and how JT played a major part in both their lives. JT was blow away at how real it actually sounded. When Vincent finished he let out a chuckle.

"Vincent do you know how crazy this sounds"

"Yes JT I am aware. I need to find out how to reverse whatever happened and get back to my life with Catherine" Vincent says

"Wait V. what about Alex and Ryan? You can't just leave them behind and believe it or not this is your life, they are a part of your life too"

Vincent felt slightly guilty, he was trying to leave his family, his own son at that but this isn't what he was use to this wasn't his life. He didn't want to sound selfish and make it all about him but how else was he to put it? How else was he suppose to get through this situation, it's not like he can pretend to forget about Catherine and all the memories they shared and suddenly be madly in love with Alex and be one big happy family with his son. That was way to foreign to him he couldn't even imagine having that life.

"JT I know how this must sound to you but I can prove it, I just have to get Catherine to not think I am so kind of stalker. I need to tell her what is going on and we can both figure out why all this has happened"

JT wasn't too convinced in fact he thought Vincent was somehow losing it but he wanted to believe what Vincent was saying so he went along with it to see how far he would go with it.

"So when do you want to prove this to me?" JT says

"Give me a few days first, you never know I could wake up tomorrow and everything is back to normal"

JT sighed he was worried about Vincent still didn't know what to make of his story and didn't like how this could affect his and Alex married. "Aright, so what do we do now?"

"I am going to go talk to Catherine again. I need for no one else to be around her so she can hear me out. Tess was there last time it didn't go so good. Oh by the she way was dating you in another lifetime" JT couldn't hide his smile.

"Well I am coming with you. I want to see this Tess woman. Is she hot?" JT asks.

"Yes she and Catherine are both beautiful women" Vincent tells him.

"Well I am definitely coming, you will need back up" JT insists. He also wanted to make sure Vincent didn't do anything stupid and get in trouble.

"Well Catherine is at work right now probably on a case and I have to go to Ryan's game today I promised I would"

"Well we better get going that game should be starting soon. Surprised you coming I haven't seen you at Ryan's games in a long time" JT says. JT always went to Ryan's games when Vincent couldn't so he could give him the play by play of how well Ryan did.

"So I've heard" Vincent says feeling slightly guilty even though he didn't know he had a son until today.

"You are lucky to have a son like Ryan and a wife like Alex Vincent" JT reminds him.

"I know JT" Vincent said as he and JT left the shop.

He and JT got into JTs car and head over to Ryan's soccer game. Once they arrived he spots Alex sitting in a fold up chair next to all the other parents.

"Vince you came" she got up and hugged him then went in for a kiss on the lips but Vincent turned his face so that she kissed him on the cheek. Alex looked at him stunned, ever since this morning Vincent had been so different to her and now he treating her like she is his friend instead of his wife. She tried not to make a big deal about that kiss and decided to see what was going on with him when they got home. It had her so worried she could barely concentrate on Ryan's game.

Vincent was in awe of his son watching him play soccer he was very good and another boy on the team they were always in sync scoring goals back to back. The crowd was going wild. It was hard to believe Ryan was just 7. When Ryan realized Vincent was there he couldn't stop smiling the rest his game, Ryan thought of Vincent as his hero so him to being there watching him play made him excited, he valued his dad's approval.

Ryan's team won the game 4-1 Vincent was so proud because two of the four goals scored where because of Ryan. Once Ryan's game was over he ran over to Vincent hugging him excited to see his dad at his game for the first time in a long time.

"Dad did you see what did I scored twice" Ryan's says.

"Yes you and that other little boy were awesome" Vincent says. Everyone stops to look at him.

"Dad his name is Seth remember. My best friend" Vincent wasn't aware that Seth was Ryan's best friend which is way everyone turned to look at him. He said it as if he never knew the boy which was odd to them.

"I know I remember" Vincent says trying to play it off. It was also then that JT realized something is wrong with Vincent and that just maybe he was telling the truth about everything. Vincent would never forget his son's best friend even though Vincent works a lot he has seen Seth on numerous occasions. JT thoughts went all over the place trying to figure how this is happening to Vincent.

"Let me talk to you for a second" JT says pulling Vincent aside

"I'll meet you at home" Vincent tells Alex and Ryan.

"I believe you man" JT admits.

"Really, what changed?" Vincent says curiously.

"You didn't know your son's best friend's name who by the way is your god son"

Vincent was stunned "whose son is he?"

"Zach's" JT frowned

"Whoa, I killed him" Vincent says

"What!" JT says "He is very much still alive"

"Here he is alive in another life time I killed him" Vincent admits

"Well are you still going to try to talk to Catherine again?" JT asks

"Yes, let's go now see if she is home yet" Vincent says as he and JT walk to the car.

When Vincent and JT arrive at Catherine's place they see her navy blue mustang parked out front meaning she is home.

"Wait right here while I scope out the place" Vincent tells JT and climbs out the car. Vincent goes around back and climbs up the fire escape to Catherine's apartment on the 5 floor. It took Vincent longer than usual to climb without his special abilities. By the time he made it to Catherine's window he was out of breath. Her window was slightly open, but he didn't see her, he tried to listen for her but his hearing wasn't like it used to be. This was the first time ever that Vincent wished he was a beast.

What Vincent didn't know was that Catherine had saw Vincent coming up the fire escape and was waiting on him she had her gun drawn ready to shoot. She watched a man slowly opened her window in her bedroom, once he climbed in she heard him say her name. Catherine was going to knock him over the head but something stops her. The fact that he announced himself made her think he wasn't a complete threat.

"Catherine it's me Vincent" he says

Catherine walks out slowly with her gun still drawn

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house" Catherine asks

"I came to talk to you" Vincent says

"Why are you sneaking in my window then, you are some kind of weird stalker aren't you?" Vincent stood staring at her she was still beautiful to him but something was different about her, she had a darkness in her eyes that she didn't have before.

"No, if you let me explain I can tell you why all this is happening. We know each other you just don't remember me" Vincent says

"If you want to talk to me why are you sneaking in my window? I could shoot you where you stand and not think twice about it because it is self defense. You know you are pretty stupid to come back here after my partner told you that we are cops"

" I know you are a cop I know everything about you, and like I told you earlier I know this is going to sound strange but the last time I seen you, me and you where really close and now you don't know me" Vincent says

"That's because whatever crazy fantasy you made up in your head is obviously not true. I never seen you in my life"

"I can prove it to you. I know intimate details about you that no one else knows"

"Oh yea like what" she says.

"I know that your mom was murdered"

"Anyone can find that out it was in the newspaper"

"True, but I know you have a birthmark on your inner thigh that you say looks like a diamond"

She looks stunned "how could you... wait you stalk down one of my ex- boyfriends to find that out"

"No I've have made love to you on a few occasions" Vincent says taking in her beauty, even with a confused look on her face she was still stunning to him. He watched as her cheeks turned bright red. "I also know that you are ticklish in the area below navel, I've kissed you there makes you squirm" She slowly lowered her gun her were cheeks bright red from blushing.

"Ok let's say I do believe you why don't I remember you or remember even making love to you. I don't know very many people who could forget that"

"I don't know, I think only I remember our other life. I think I am in some kind of alternate universe one where I didn't enlist into the army and we didn't meet by me saving you in the woods"

"Saving me in the woods, when?"

"When your mother died" Vincent says

"No one saved me by the grace of god I saved myself, I have the bullet wounds to prove it I was shot twice in the back" she pulled her shirt up and showed him the wound on her lower back and the other near her shoulder. Vincent walked up to her gently touching her wound he watched as goose bumps pierced her skin. He got the feeling of déjà vu.

"I feel so bad I wasn't there to protect you this time, how did you get away?"

"After they shot me I played dead, they went back to the car they come in so they could get rid of our bodies but I got up and ran into the woods till I got to this house and after knocking on the door I clasped. The family in that house called the police I barely made it I was losing blood so fast"

"So how is Heather?" Vincent asks

"How do you know I have a … oh wait that's right in another lifetime you are my boyfriend" she smiles making light of the situation. Just a briefly as the smile appeared it disappeared with her response. "I don't know I haven't seen her in years"

"Are you serious" Vincent says shocked Catherine and Heather are really close at least in his world they are.

"Yes, he had a falling out years ago I don't talk to anyone in my family anymore"

Vincent stared at Catherine trying to figure out why since he has seen her she felt different to him. Then it made sense that darkness he kept seeing in her eyes was from loneliness and the rage she felt to seek revenge for her mother's death. This was a different side of Catherine. Vincent didn't know this Cat where most of her humanity was gone. It saddened him that she wasn't the same Catherine. This Catherine was battling emotional demons that not even Vincent felt like he could break through. He felt the need to try anyway.

There was a knock at Catherine's door, she turned to walk toward the door but then turned back and pointed her gun at Vincent "you come with me, and don't try anything"

"Even after we just talked and connected back there you still don't trust me" Vincent asks following Cat.

"No I don't trust anyone but my partner Tess" she says as she reaches the door.

"Catherine I would never hurt you, you must trust me somewhat to let me touch your wounds"

Feeling put on the spot by Vincent she ignored his last comment, Vincent slightly smiled.

"Who is it" she called out

"Its JT I am looking for a guy named Vincent"

Catherine opened the door switching the gun from Vincent to JT.

"Whoa, whoa! I come in peace, Cat" JT says with his hands raised.

"How do you know my name?" Cat says looking back forth between JT and Vincent.

"He told me, apparently I know you in another lifetime as well" JT answers

"Ok both of you are creeping me out with this another lifetime thing" she says lowing her gun once more and letting JT in. "if one of you tries anything I am shooting no questions asked"

"Is she always like that" JT asks Vincent

"No this is a darker side of Catherine" Vincent answers

"First of all why are you talking about me like I am not standing here and Vincent what do you mean a darker side of me"

"To tell you that we would have to start from the beginning" Vincent says

Vincent and JT went on to tell Catherine everything about how he and Cat met in another life how they fell in love. Every major case they broke even the stuff about Muirfield, Evan and Gabe leading all the way up until now. Vincent didn't have the guts to tell her about the Alex and Ryan part he felt the need to leave that out.

It was going on 10 when JT realized he and Vincent needed to get going, especially Vincent he was a married man.

"V. we better get going it is getting late" JT says

Vincent reluctantly replied "yes it is we better go" he didn't want to leave this place felt like his place was there with Catherine but the reality now is that it wasn't so he had to suck it up for now. Catherine wasn't ready for them to leave either, she liked talking with them both even if they had a story about her and Vincent in another life together, Cat stayed to herself, most days she felt lonely. It felt good to have some company for a change other then Tess.

"See you guys later" Catherine says walking them both to the door. As JT walked down the hall and down the stairs Vincent turned to Catherine and gave her an unexpected kiss on the forehead and walks away. Catherine was slightly taken back but actually didn't mind the kiss and felt weird admitting that to herself. She could admit that yes she was slightly attracted to Vincent but the weird story had her on edge. She kept thinking what if he is crazy and this is a trap or worse a joke. The fact that he knew so much about him lead her to believe that just maybe there was some truth to what he was saying. She fell asleep that night with Vincent on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Make it Work

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I planned on having this chapter posted by Thursday night but I had no motivation to finish writing it. I got writers block a few times this week which definitely made it more difficult to finish. The worse thing I could have ever done with this story is knowing the ending before knowing how the middle will play out. So because I know the ending its makes it harder to me to fill in the middle. Anyways I hope you are liking the story so far and yes I have read your reviews they make me smile every time. You all keep me motivated to finish this story. Just bare with me.**

Chapter 3

As soon as JT dropped Vincent off and he walked in the front door, he saw that Alex had waited up for him. He just knew he had some explaining to do, but didn't know exactly what to tell her. This was going to be a long night he thought to himself.

"Where have you been?" Alex says standing up and walking towards Vincent.

"I was with JT, sorry I am so late" Vincent says hoping to end this conversation.

"Vince what is going on why are you acting so strange, first you wake up saying all these strange things, and then you avoid a kiss from your own wife and now you coming in the house late. What is going on with you?"

"Alex do we have to talk about this now I am kind of tired"

"Vincent, yes I want to talk about it now I don't want to go to sleep mad and worried about you" Alex says with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You don't have to worry about me everything is fine now I just had an off day" Vincent turned away from her to make his way up stairs but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait" she says coming close on him she kissed his lips only he didn't return the kiss. Vincent had kissed Tori before and it broke Catherine's heart he wasn't about to do it again even if this was some alternate universe and Alex was his wife. Vincent had no feelings for Alex she would always be his first love and that was it nothing more. Catherine Chandler was the one he loved the one he adored and the one he planned to spend the rest of his life with once he figures out how to get back to reality.

Once Vincent made his way upstairs after walking away from the stunned again Alex he got undress and put on some night clothes and went to bed. Vincent hoped again he would wake up where he was supposed to be after tonight, he couldn't stand this awkward situation.

Alex sat down stairs on the sofa after Vincent went up stairs near tears, again she was turned down by yet another kiss from her husband. Vincent did not look at her the same and didn't treat her as he always once had. Just a few days ago everything was fine, they were happy he kissed her all the time even playful slapped her on the butt and told her how beautiful she was. Now it just seems like he looks at her as more of someone in the way then his wife. She was so confused and so hurt she didn't what to think other than that he didn't love her no more or worse he was having an affair. She thought if that was the case she was going to find out and there wasn't any way she was going to lose her family without a fight.

The next morning Vincent woke still in the same place again to the same alarm clock, he sighed in disappointment pushing the dismiss button. Alex didn't have to go in early so she still lay beside him on the bed. He looked over at her slightly feeling bad for how he is treating her but he didn't know what else to do he wasn't the type to pretend to love someone. He also wasn't going to repeat the past and end up losing Catherine again.

As much as Vincent wanted to go back and be with Catherine today he knew she had to work and that he did as well. Vincent has not practiced medicine in years but in this world he does it daily. Hopefully he remembers everything he learned and makes no mistakes.

Funny thing happened to Vincent that morning after getting dressed and putting on his white coat he found car keys in his pocket all this time Vincent didn't know he had his own car parked in the garage. Expecting it to be a hot fully restored classic car of some kind he was surprised to see it was a Porsche. Vincent was a muscle car kind of guy a Camaro or Mustang was what he preferred so for him to have a Porsche had to be Alex's idea no way would he choose that. He laughed and called JT to validate he didn't pick out this car.

"What's up V" JT says

"Please tell me I didn't pick out this Porsche?"

JT chuckled and says "no it was your wife".

Vincent laughed too "I just realized I have a car I took a cab for nothing yesterday"

"Oh I could have told you that, I actually like your Porsche by the way you can give it to me if you don't want it"

"Take it. I would rather have a Ca…"

"Camaro yea, yea I know" JT says finishing his sentence.

"How did Alex convince me to get this car any way?"

"She told you is what all the doctors drive" JT laughed

"And I believed her, wow" Vincent says laughing at himself

"This amnesia thing is weird, you should know all this stuff" JT says.

"I don't have amnesia this just isn't my life" Vincent says making his way to the hospital.

"So if you are the Vincent from a different world, where is the Vincent from this world?"

"I don't know I never thought about it" Vincent did like the idea of the other Vincent being with his Catherine. How can he be jealous of himself? This is getting weird he thought.

"I will talk to you later JT" Vincent says hanging up his cell.

Most of the morning at the hospital started out slow nothing to major, Stitching up a cut hand, sick older man, a couple non-life threatening car accident victims with a couple scrapes and bruises and a pregnant woman with Braxton hicks so far. It wasn't until Vincent had 30 minutes left before he could get a break that a gunshot victim came in and he was brought in by none other than Cat and Tess of all people. Vincent couldn't hide the smile on his face when he saw her, but she was surprised to see him.

"Vincent what are… wait you're a doctor" she says holding the guys arm. He was in hand cuffs being held by both Cat and Tess he was shot in the arm.

"Yes I thought I mentioned to you I am a doctor" Vincent says signaling nurses to get the victim a room.

"Wait so you do know him" Tess asks confused. Catherine hadn't told Tess about the talk her, JT and Vincent had last night.

"It's a long story I will tell you later" Catherine says looking back at Vincent. "He needs to stay cuffed after he is done we need to take him down to booking"

Vincent went into action accessing the damage the bullet had on his arm, he told the nurses to take him down for a CT scan. He needed to know how much damage the bullet caused internally. A nurse walked up to him with a chart on another patient being brought in with a concussion. As he walked out the room headed to the other patient he overheard Tess and Catherine talking in the hallway. He stopped in his tracks to listen.

"Cat are you trying to get fired, what you did was not proper protocol" Tess says frustrated

"Yea well I wasn't about to let him get away"

"But he was unarmed you didn't need to shoot him, this might be a law suit"

"I know he wasn't unarmed and that's why I shot him in the arm but I was not about to let another criminal get away"

"oh god not this again" Tess says getting even more frustrated with Cat "when are you going to stop using what happened to you and mother on every case"

"A criminal is a criminal" Cat says coldly.

A pissed off Tess walked away from Catherine before she said something she regretted, every week Tess thought about putting in for a new partner. Although Cat was her best friend she was slipping becoming colder and it was affecting her judgment.

Vincent was in shock to hear and see this side of Cat, she was not the shoot first ask questions later kind of woman. She always knew there was a better way to handle it without losing lives, but not this Cat. The other Cat knew where to draw the line. Vincent walked over to her as Tess walked off.

"So he is going down for CT Scans and I am suppose to be going on brake soon but looks like I am stuck here for a little longer" Vincent couldn't help feeling like he needed to help her out of this funk. He could see the frustration the all over her face.

Catherine did not really respond to what he said she just nodded.

"Catherine are you ok" he asks

"Yes I am fine" she wouldn't look at him. Even without his super senses he could tell she was lying. He grabs her hand bringing it up to his lips and kisses it. Catherine's cheeks turn bright red and she can't hide her smile.

"What are you doing?" she says feeling put on the spot.

"Can I take you out tonight" he asks forcing her to look at him.

"I can't… I..." Vincent cut her off.

"I will see you at 8" he says brushing his hand across her cheek and walking away. He wasn't taking no for answer nor was going to give her the chance to. It took Catherine a few seconds to get her composer back. The touch on her cheek that Vincent gave her made her shiver with delight yet she played it off like it didn't. Five minutes later Tess came walking around the corner with the nurses wheeling our criminal back into the room. She still had the same attitude as before. Catherine took it upon herself to apologies something she hasn't done in a long time but after the short conversation with Vincent suddenly it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Tess I am sorry" Cat says, Tess's jaw drops but she lets Cat continue "I've been taking out my personal problems on you and everyone around me that's not fair to you or anyone else. I promise no more"

Tess slowly smirks and says "I forgive you, I just want my best friend back" Tess gave Cat a hug for the first time in a long time. Cat started feeling a lot better then she has felt in a long time and all this because of a conversation with Vincent. What is this guy doing to me Catherine thought to herself?

Vincent was started to realize this version of Cat only responded to a confident somewhat cocky Vincent. The shuttle respectable approach he took to win Cat over before wouldn't work this time. He had to go about it completely different because this Cat had a dark side that had issues. He also could tell she didn't want to stay that way which gave him hope on bring her back to her normal side.

Vincent still continued to let it slip through his mind he is a married man, not being used it he constantly forgot. When he got home after work he planned on taking a shower and getting ready to meet up with Catherine instead he was greeted by his son and wife with dinner ready and waiting for him.

"Dad we got your favorite Steak!" Ryan says from the table in there dining room.

Vincent was at a loss for words, how was he going to get out of this situation so he can go meet up with Cat. Alex looked at him waiting on him to respond, she just knew he had to be having an affair everything about him has been so different lately. Usually Vincent would jump at the chance to eat her steak. It was his favorite thing especially when she made it but he was acting as if he didn't want it. That's was Alex's last straw she was definitely going to do some investigating.

Vincent reluctantly walked over to the table and joined them. He slowly ate his food had to admit Alex steak and potatoes where great everything tasted wonderful yet he could barely eat. He could feel Alex eyeing him, while Ryan oblivious to his parent's tension ate without a care in the world. Alex finally spoke even though it took everything in her not to yell at Vincent for the way he is acting.

"how was work today, you get busy?' she asked Vincent

"No not too busy it was pretty uneventful" Vincent says sliding the food around his plate.

"Dad you helping me with my homework tonight, right?" Ryan says

"Yep sure am" Vincent says with fake enthusiasm he sighed realizing he was going to have to cancel his date with Catherine.

"I have to make a phone call" Vincent says excusing himself from the table. He walked down the hall and out onto the back patio out of earshot he called Catherine.

"Chandler" he heard her sweet voice say

"You didn't save my number in your phone did you?" Vincent says smiling.

"No I forgot, are you on your way?" She asks

"Actually Catherine I have to cancel, I really wanted to hang with you but something came up"

"It's ok, I understand" she says sounding disappointed.

"Catherine I really am sorry, I want to make it up to you tomorrow. When do you get off?" he asks looking back at the house to make sure Alex wasn't trying to listen.

"I am off tomorrow actually" she says

"That's perfect me too" Vincent says lying, he wasn't off for another couple of days but he didn't care he was going to just call off just so he could spend the day with Catherine.

"So we can spend the day together if you would like" Vincent says

"Sure, but not to early I like to sleep in on my off days"

"Great I will see you tomorrow then" Vincent says

"Yes, good night" Catherine says.

"Good night" Vincent says disappointed. He wanted to go on the date, help her out of the funk she has been in and just spend time with her but his unexpected home life is in the way. He also didn't understand why he suddenly felt guilty slipping out to talk to Catherine like he is a cheating husband. Technically he was but technically this wasn't his real life so he felt like it almost doesn't count. Yet he still felt guilty anyways.

Vincent went back to the table to finish dinner, Alex's whole attitude had changed dramatically she looked pissed. Ryan finished his food first and went upstairs to get started on his homework leaving him and Alex.

"Vince you take phone calls outside now. Who you trying hide your family from?" she asked in a harsh low tone.

"Alex, stop over reacting I just needed to make a private call" Vincent replies

"To who?"

"It was a friend of mines"

"Oh really must have been a female for you to be that secretive"

Vincent shook his head about to respond but Alex phone rang and she answered. Vincent sighed relief as he cleared the table. He didn't know how he was going to respond to her questions but he was glad for the interruption because she was trying to push his buttons and who knows what he might have said. He hurried up to Ryan's room to help him with his homework, he choose to just avoid Alex. That was the only way he could stop himself from lying and having to come up with excuses as to why he is doing what he is doing. Vincent stayed in Ryan's room the rest of the night he fell asleep while reading Ryan some kids' scary stories book. Vincent and Ryan where bonding more and more making him think a lot about how this is suppose to work. He wants Ryan in his life as well as Catherine, he felt like eventually he was going to have to choose between to two.

Next morning after Alex went into work early from being on call, Vincent called off from work. He showered got dressed and tried to wait around before he went over to Catherine but he wanted to see her so bad she just went over anyways. It was about 10 am when he arrived, he knew Catherine was probably still asleep so he climbed her fire escape to check on her. She was still sleep laying peacefully and he watched her, taking in her beauty wishing he could hold her and lay next to her like he use to. It was so hard for him to not be able to touch her like he use to. While he sat there on the fire escaped he daydreamed about the last night he and her where together before he ending up in this other life. He reminisced about how they kissed how they made love how she touched him and he caressed her. Vincent was missing that a lot.

Vincent snapped out of his trance when he realized Catherine was moving she tossed and turned roughly as if she was having a nightmare. She suddenly popped up holding her chest and gasping. Vincent didn't wait to go knock on the door like he intended to. Instead he knocked on the window getting her attention, which actually scared her again. She looked at him strange and got out of bed and walked over to the window unlocking it and opening it.

"Do you ever use a front door?" she says

"Not really" Vincent admits getting a look at her long lean legs. She had on boy shorts and a T-shirt and he still thought she was sexy.

"You are strange you know that right" she says suddenly starting to realize she probably looked horrible since she just woke up.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Vincent says "Since I am a beast in the other life I am so use to the fire escape. I keep forgetting you are not use to it. I planned on knocking but then I saw you having what seemed like a nightmare I wanted to see if you where alright".

"I am fine, I am use to it" she says shrugging it off and walking into her bathroom.

Vincent climbed into the window and sat on her bed, hadn't noticed last time he came but noticed now that her room was decorated slightly different then before everything was dark walls where dark purple, her décor was either black or dark purple as well. He was use to her room having brighter colors her room was nowhere near cheery.

"So you want to talk about it" Vincent asks

"No, it is not a big deal" Catherine says from the bathroom she was washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"I think it is if you having the same nightmare repeatedly" Vincent replies.

Catherine comes out of the bathroom but doesn't respond she walks out of the room and down the hallway. Vincent gets up and follows her. Catherine starts making a small pot of coffee. She then turns walks towards Vincent who is sitting at the kitchen island watching her every move. He was at a crossroads part of him was looking at her before he was worried about her and the other half was just sexually attracted to her. The worried about her half was winning.

"So what are we doing today" she says noticing him starring at her.

"I want to take you to all the places I know will make you happy" Vincent says

She raised her brow "like where?"

"It's a surprise, Catherine just trust me. You will like every place I take you"

"And how do you know that" she says smiling

"Because I know you, even when you aren't yourself"

Catherine poured the coffee in two cups and handed one to Vincent "I am always myself Vincent"

"Not in this world, but I can and will change that"

"So you think you have me all figured out don't you" Catherine says smirking.

"To an extent yes but we can talk about that later, why don't you go get dressed so we can get our day started"

Catherine hurried to drink the last of her coffee and then hurried to shower and get dressed. For the first time in a long time she was actually excited to be going on a date. It was just something about Vincent that she really liked, maybe it was the way he looked at her she didn't know but she was drawn to him. She just had this feeling that Vincent would be the one to change her whole life.

**Another Note P.S.: I am open to suggestions for where Vincent should take Catherine on their all day date. Look forward to hearing from you guys! Chapter 4 coming soon! hopefully next Thursday night but if not you know I got lazy again. (smiles)**


	4. Chapter 4: I Want to Make you Happy

_**Author Note: Hey guys i know I said by Thursday night last week but I got extremely lazy when it came to getting the motivation to finish this chapter it just wasn't there..(lol) finally i forced my self to write. I forgot to mention where I got the idea for this story from. It was from a TV show I use to watch years ago made by Stephen King called The Dead zone, if you never seen that show you should check it out its is pretty good. Anyways Johnny the main character had a situation happen like this to him where he went to sleep and wake on in a alternate universe. I was watching the show and thinking about VinCat at the same time and the idea for the story just came to me. although the dead zone version has a totally different story line the whole waking up in alternate universe story line came for that show I even named this story "Netherworld" after that episode also called the same thing. anyways hope you like this chapter and i had to split it up into two parts so chapter 5 will be the rest.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: I want to make you Happy part 1

Vincent and Catherine got into Vincent's car, and only Vincent knew where they were going. Catherine seemed to trust him and also didn't seem as down as the days before so he looked at it as a good sign. Catherine dress in a navy blue baby doll top and jeans got comfortable in the front seat of Vincent's car.

"I didn't imagine you to be a Porsche driver" Catherine says

Vincent laughed "it's a long story"

"So where are we going?" Catherine asks checking out the interior of his car.

"Some place special, why you have any requests?" Vincent's says glancing at her and back at the road.

"Umm... long as you don't try to take me to some motel to hook with me then we won't have a problem and I won't have to shoot you"

"You brought your gun" Vincent asked slightly shocked

"I trust no one and I just met you how do I know you aren't going to try to take me out somewhere and chop me up into pieces" she says looking at his face. Every time she saw Vincent he was becoming more and more attractive to her.

"I told you I would never hurt you Catherine"

"And I believe you to an extant but I am also never going to be vulnerable either, I always make sure I will never be an a situation where I can't defend myself ever again"

"Like when your mom died" Vincent says

"Yes exactly" Catherine answers slightly getting sad.

"Catherine can I ask you why you and Heather don't talking anymore"

"Why do you keep asking me about that" Catherine says getting defensive.

"What are you talking about I only asked you about it when you first told me about it. You said you guys had a falling out what happened? The Catherine I know loved her sister to death and talked to her all the time she was even living with you at some point before she went off to Miami"

"Miami? My sister is in Miami? How do you know that? Did she send you? Is that how you know so much about me? I should have known" Catherine says suddenly pissed off.

"Wait Catherine you have the wrong idea, I don't know Heather at least not in this world. I only just got to really know her in the other world but that's beside the point. Why won't you just answer the question why is that so hard for you?"

"I don't want to talk about it and if you don't stop asking about it I am getting out of the car" she says with attitude

"Catherine you can't be serious" he asks stunned by her demeanor

"As serious as a heart attack" she said with her arms crossed

This Catherine was starting to frustrate Vincent. She definitely had a chip on her shoulder and he was going to break her whether she liked it or not. He decided to be the bigger man and just admit being wrong because he didn't want to ruin the date.

"Catherine I am sorry I didn't mean to press you about your sister" Vincent says.

"It's alright" she says slightly calming down

"That's all you have to say?" Vincent asks. He assumed she would apologies for blowing up at him.

Catherine looked at him as if to say what else is there to say? Vincent just sighed and shrugged it off. This was going to be a long day if Catherine continued with this attitude. Vincent and Catherine arrived at their destination.

"Coney Island?" she said in disbelief

"Yep you need to have some fun Catherine Chandler" as annoyed as she was about being here the way he said her name made her heart skip a beat. He got out of the car and opened her door for her.

"I know what you're thinking but I am telling you, you will have a good time I promise" he says holding his hand out for her to take. She hesitated slightly but grabbed his hand.

They first walked around taking in the sites talking and joking around, even walking on the beach with their shoes off letting their feet sink in the sand and the edge of the tide. Catherine was loosening up more and more. Vincent was right Catherine was having a good time. She was listening to all the silly stories Vincent told her about him and her in there other life. Catherine actually enjoyed hearing about the other Catherine although she was slightly jealous that the other Catherine's life seemed better then hers. It also was her fault that her life is this way in the first place so she shrugged it off. Eventually they got on the Ferris wheel together the whole time they held hands enjoying each other. Vincent was enjoying himself the most for the first time in a while he was having a fun time not having to worry about beasting out or Muirfield.

"Vincent what about your life now? where do you live? You told me you lived in a boat house once is that where you live here too" Catherine asked

Vincent slightly hesitated but answered "actually I live is Scarsdale here"

"Wow your salary must be close to a million" Catherine joked.

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen a pay stub" Vincent laughs.

"So you live in a big house in the suburbs alone" Catherine asks

"Yes" Vincent says lying he felt guilty about lying to her but if Catherine knew he was married to Alex he just knew she wouldn't understand. He didn't want to risk losing her.

"So when do I get to see this huge house in Scarsdale?"

"One day" Vincent says smiling hoping she drops that subject. Catherine didn't pick up on the lie Vincent told and for that he was relieved.

After the Ferris wheel they rode the cyclone as much as Catherine tried to hide it she was enjoying herself Vincent could tell.

"I use to love this coaster as a kid" Catherine says as the ride comes to a stop.

"I did too, use to come here a lot with JT and some of our friends" Vincent says

"My mom and me loved the Cyclone and Heather was always scared to ride, the first time she rode with us she cried the whole time she never rode a coaster again" Catherine says remembering that day like it was yesterday. Her smile slowly faded and Vincent noticed.

"You miss her don't you? Come on Catherine admit it I know you and don't get all mad about being vulnerable you do miss your sister" Vincent says trying to get her to open up without making her mad again.

She looked at him in the eyes then responded "ok I guess I do just a little" she slightly smiles.

"Catherine I know Heather enough to know she probably is missing you too" Vincent says grabbing her hand again as they walked near the games area.

Catherine didn't respond again to what Vincent said to her, but at least she wasn't mad about him bring it up again which was a good sign she was coming around. He just knows Catherine in this world needs her family more then she wanted to admit. The Catherine he knew is the person she is now because of her family. The fact this Catherine doesn't lean on her family for support makes her cold and distant that's one thing Vincent wanted to change for her.

"Come join the game you two love birds or win a prize for the lady there sir!" the man running the water gun race shouts their way. Catherine looked at Vincent slightly blushing at the fact that the guy called them love birds. Vincent smiles at her and walks toward the water gun stand.

"I will win one for the lady Vincent" chuckles pretending to be macho

"Oh no you won't I can do it myself" Catherine says laughing along with him and sitting next to him at an open water gun station.

Vincent looks over at Cat and says "prepare to lose"

"In your dreams Vincent don't forget I am a cop I live in the gun range" Catherine says.

"These are water guns" Vincent teases. Catherine sticks her tongue out at him like a little kid. Vincent laughs.

"Uh oh it looks like we got a good one here folks lover against lover" the guy running the stand says to amp up the crowd a small crowd gathered to watch them "let's see if the lady here can beat her knight in shining armor"

Vincent and Catherine where both amused by the guy running the stand he assumed so many things about them which made them smile because in some ways he was right. The stories Vincent told Catherine about their other life together Vincent was her knight in shining armor but she was also his and some ways too.

Catherine had her hands set on the trigger of the waters guns waiting for the guy to start the game. At the sound of the buzzard the race begin and they both tried to keep their guns aimed at the center button on the broad. They were both neck and neck watching as both of their balls raised up at the same time. The alarms went off to declare the winner to everyone's surprise they both tied.

"Wow folks we got a love birds tie! You both get a prize!" he says

Catherine picked out this cute bear with a cop uniform on and sun glasses and Vincent picked out this white and black dog with long ears.

"This bear is so adorable" Catherine says as she and Vincent make their way to the car.

"Yea you just had to pick the bear with the same occupation as you" Vincent teased

"It's better than that long eared dog you got" Vincent grabs Catherine pulling her towards him tickling her for her comment.

"Take it back my little dog is cute too" Vincent says

"No I won't" Catherine laughs. Vincent picks Catherine up and playfully spins her in the air she giggles holding on with her arms around his neck. When Vincent stops spinning her he stares down at her loving that she was smiling and that he was reason for it. Vincent gently put Catherine down both of them gazing into each other's eyes. Sparks were shooting back and forth between the pair. Vincent pulled Cat toward him slowly leaning his face in to kiss her. She on the other hand could barely move Vincent made her feel like she never felt before. Chills ran up her spine from his touch, his hand just at her lower back was warm and inviting. His lips brushed against hers making electricity flow from her lips to her heart. Finally their lips met in to a sweet gentle kiss that felt like it lasted for an eternity but lasted only a few seconds. Catherine was the first to pull away her heart was beating a mile a minute. Vincent was about to say something when his cell started ringing. He pulled his phone out his pocket and saw it was Alex he pushed the ignore button. When he looked up Catherine had walked away was standing near the car waiting for him to unlock the door. Her face was hard to read, he wished he could at least hear her heart beat he could always tell how she was feeling when he could do that.

Not knowing if she was uncomfortable about the kiss he decides to speak first.

"Catherine I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Vincent says as he gets in the car starts it up and drives off.

"You didn't it's just…I am… I am not use to this" she confesses

"Use to what?" Vincent says trying to understand how she is feeling.\

"Use to someone so in to me like you are. The way you look at me sometimes is scary… not in a bad way" she corrected herself " it's just we just met and ever since the day you walked into my life you have looked at me as if you are in love with me. I am not use to anyone looking and feeling that way about me. Then that kiss wow" she slightly grins.

"Catherine I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but before I came here we where both in love with each other. I don't know another way to look at you" he chuckles "and I will try to keep my hands to myself ok"

"It's ok I am not uncomfortable just not use to it that's all. At least you look at me with love and not like I am a piece of meat like most guys"

"Well you are smoking hot" Vincent says causing her to laugh and blush.

"Thank you" she says "so where to next?"

"Well first back your house we have to change, we are headed to some place really nice"

"Hum… ok long as where we going has good food because I am starving" she replies

"It's the best you will see" Vincent says excited.

Soon as they returned to Catherine's apartment, Catherine went to pick out a nice dress to wear and Vincent who had a change of clothes already planned came up to get dressed too. He went into Catherine's guest bedroom to get dressed. Before he could even take off his clothes JT was calling his phone.

"Vincent where are you?" was the first thing JT said before Vincent even said hello.

"What's wrong JT" Vincent asks

"Alex is looking for you why aren't you answering her calls? You're with cat aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Vincent says

"Because before she came along you where always with Alex. Lately you just been disappearing, she has you missing work Vincent you are messing up"

"No she doesn't that was my choice" Vincent says sitting on the bed in Catherine's guess bedroom.

"Vincent are you crazy? Alex is a wreck right now and all you are worried about is spending time with Cat. Vincent Catherine is not your wife Alex is and you need to be with your wife. No offense to Catherine but Alex is your life here" JT says making Vincent feel guilty

"JT I already told you this isn't my life"

"V. listen to me this is going to back fire on you. You have to stop this right now or you will lose your family"

"I can't JT" Vincent sighed "Catherine needs me more than Alex and I told you Catherine is the one I love not Alex"

"Vincent…" JT tries to interject but Vincent cuts him off.

"Look JT just tell Alex I am fine and I will see her later tonight ok. I have to go" Vincent says hanging up the phone before JT can say anything else. Vincent sighed feeling conflicted he thought about his son the bond he had developed with him. He was flooded with guilt. He tried to shrug off the feeling as he took off his jeans and put on his dress pants. He took off his shirt but sat back down on the bed feeling extremely conflicted about this situation. On one side he had Catherine this sweet strong caring woman who stole his heart and then Alex his first love who is suddenly his wife and their son the innocent one of this whole situation. He was starting to feel stressed out.

"Vincent" Catherine said from the door way, she made him jump without his super hearing he never heard her coming.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you ok?" Catherine asks trying not to stare at his chiseled biceps and body.

Vincent stood up taking in Catherine's beauty she looked incredibly stunning it took all the strength in him not to walk over to her and kiss and caress which he would have done had it been his other Catherine. She had on a ruby red strapless cocktail dress that hugged her curves and showed off her long legs with matching red heels. She was gorgeous and Vincent was at a loss for words he stared at her like a drooling idiot.

"Earth to Vincent" Catherine says walking closer to him and waving her hand in his face "are you ok?"

Vincent snapped out of his trance "yes I'm sorry… oh my god you are gorgeous"

"Thank you" says blushing seeming shy. "Why aren't you ready I been gone 30 minutes" Catherine says.

"I know I got a phone call, that set me back some" he pulled on his button up shirt, glancing over at Catherine who was applying lipstick in the mirror on the wall.

"I haven't gotten this dressed up in a long time" Catherine says.

"Really, a couple cases I helped the other Catherine with called for use to dress up a few times" Vincent tells her

"You got to be fancy solving cases, nice" she says looking at the hansom Vincent who can't seem to take his eyes off of her. They way he looks at her always make her stomach do flips and her heart flutter all at the same time. More and more Catherine was starting to get comfortable around Vincent here she was standing in the same room as him while he got dressed and it wasn't awkward at all. Vincent was a gentleman anyways even if she can tell his thought weren't always pure. She can tell when he looks at her lovingly and lustfully, but since he was a gentleman about it so she took no offence to it.

Catherine saw him putting his tie on and asked to help he let her even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. He just wanted her near even if it was to fix his tie. She smelled good she looked beautiful and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her soft lips.

After the conversation he had with JT he needed something to make what he was doing choosing Cat over his family not feel completely wrong. Knowing Catherine could possibly get mad at him he didn't care after she finished with his tie he quickly pulled her to him. He then planted a kiss on her lips. He waited to see how she would respond, she did return the kiss in fact she turned the kiss into a deeper one by gently biting his bottom lip. This in turn made him slide his tongue in her mouth. Cat pulled away again this time not wanting to get too caught up in kissing Vincent. It could get out of control she knew it had the potential to turn into more because she could tell Vincent didn't want to stop either.

"Come one Vincent we have to go" she says smiling at him and grabbing his hand. He followed her telling himself that after that kiss risking everything to be with her was all worth it, anything to make her happy.


	5. Chapter 5: Some Enchanted Evening

_**Authors Note: sorry I took so long to post guys, i had been doing fine on this chapter until I got toward end. I had even started on it early and everything, but the ending of this chapter had me stumped. when I get stumped i get lazy as well so days kept going by and i didn't write at thing. so I got behind alittle bit..lol anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: I want to make you happy pt 2

The dressed to impress Catherine and Vincent arrived at the fancy dinner cruise Bateaux New York. Vincent gave the valet his keys as he held his hand out to escort Catherine inside. Catherine was extremely impressed. She had never been to a place this fancy the whole boat and restaurant theme seemed so rich and famous lifestyle. Everyone around them was dressed to impress Catherine definitely wasn't use to this. She and Tess have been to some very classy parties and Bars but nothing this exquisite.

"Vincent this is incredible" she says with her arm locked on his arms at their Hostess walked them to their seats. Vincent made sure to request a table near the window of the boat so they can see the view of New York's Hudson River as they eat. Vincent pulled out Catherine chair for her and then sat down across from her again taking in her beauty as she looked around taking in the sites. Vincent to have never been on the boat either but he didn't care about the scenery at the moment his attention was on Catherine. That Ruby red dress she had on complimented her well, she was stunning and sexy at the same time.

"Glad you like it" Vincent says to her. She noticed the stare he was giving her and it made her shy a little still not use to the intense feelings he has for her she tried not to let it get to her but it did.

"Vincent stop please" Catherine says smiling and blushing at him.

"I am sorry I can't help it you look so incredibly hot right now. If you didn't want me looking at you should not have worn that sexy ass dress" he says teasing her.

She smiled looking at him slightly flirting then replied "are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Vincent asks.

"Head over heels for me... Are you like that on a regular?"

"To an extant yes but only because I just got back with you… well the other Catherine. With you I feel like I am starting from scratch"

A live band started to playing smooth jazz music as the waiter came over to take their drink order. Vincent ordered a bottle of their finest Cabernet red wine. Almost immediately the waiter came back with their bottle of wine. He filled both their glasses and told them he would be back in a little while to take their food order. Also suggested they walk around the boat and take in the view while the boat sailed around the Hudson.

"So why did we break up, I remember you telling me we broke up for a while but you didn't go into detail." Catherine says taking a sip of her wine. She loved the wine it was smooth and tasted wonderful. "I like this" she added referring to the wine.

Vincent took a sip of his too before responding to her question "Well after I found out that your father was the one who took me and had me doing a beast killing missions I tried to kill him. You wanted me to let you handle it the justice way but I wanted to do it my way. Since I tried to take the law into my own hands you had to shoot me"

"What" she says in shock "I shot you? But I thought I loved you I don't understand"

Vincent went on to tell her Catherine's reasons for doing what she did and his reasons for doing what he did. Even adding Tori into the mix which he preferred not to do but did anyways because he didn't want to lie to her, but also like that she thought of him as this perfect guy who would never hurt her. He felt that Tori situation would taint that. He found in outlet by adding Gabe part in the whole thing as well.

"So Gabe Lowan was obsessed with me?" she says in disbelief. "I use to see him around the precinct all the time. I haven't seen him in a while, but heard he got married. Glad he never set his eyes on me here" she says finishing her wine.

"Yes I am glad too it was very stressful, trying to clear me, and having the whole state of New York looking for us"

"We really are epic aren't we? We went through all that and still came back together" she chuckled then said "I swear that doesn't sound like that could be my life"

"Well it definitely was a different lifetime" Vincent says. The waiter brought out their entrees while Vincent had told the story of their brake up they had order their appetizers and they finished them. Now it was time for the entrees, they both where glad because their appetizers didn't fill them up at all.

"Umm this is sooo… good" Catherine says digging into her Ginger roasted Chatham cod and eating another fork full. "Taste this" she says grabbing so more and feeding it to Vincent who happily accepted.

"That is good it an odd combination but it works. Ginger Roasted Cod Fillet, Roasted Pineapple and Mango Chutney, Citrus Infused Quinoa. I prefer spicy" he says digging into his own plate. Vincent had Slow Roasted Pork Shoulder, Citrus Garlic Jus, and Saffron Yucca Gratin. "Would give you some of mines but I know you don't eat meat" he teased.

"Now where did you get that idea" Catherine says smiling

"Wait so you do like meat?" he says thinking maybe this Catherine does eat meat.

She laughed "I was just joking with you"

He laughed to "I know my Catherine Chandler" he says giving her a flirtatious look.

"Indeed you do" she says staring back at him with the same look. Catherine was having so much fun with Vincent and it could have been the wine making her finally flirt back with him. She still couldn't deny the attraction they both had for each other. She had been watching him since they got here and every time he smiled at her or gave her a flirtatious look her stomach did flips.

"I wish I could have met you as a beast Vincent"

"You wouldn't want that it can be pretty scary" he says as he finishes up his meal

"Obviously the other Catherine wasn't scared so that means I wouldn't be either"

He smiled liking that she was just as accepting at the other Catherine.

"I could just kiss you right now but I make you uncomfortable" he said pretending pouting.

Catherine doesn't know if it was the wine or just Vincent's pull he had on her but she smiled used her finger to tell him to come closer. He leaned toward her from across the table and both meeting half they kissed. Electricity run through both of their bodies as their lips locked together. Once they pulled away a look of desire was in both of their eyes.

"You don't make me uncomfortable" Catherine says "you make me a lot of things be uncomfortable is not one of them"

Catherine refilled her glass with more wine she was on her third glass. Vincent could tell she had a slight buzz the fact that she kissed him and was flirting was a dead giveaway. He liked that she was finally letting her guard down around him.

"Why don't we go on the deck and see the sights" Vincent says.

"Sure" Catherine says as he takes her hand helping her up. They both bring their glasses of wine with them.

The sun was nearly down as they made their way outside on the deck. There were other couples outside as well enjoying the romantic view of New York. It was still warm out with a cool breeze from the Hudson.

"You never really notice how beautiful New York really is until you see it from this view" Catherine says slightly shivering.

"You are right this is breath taking" Vincent says noticing her shivering. "Are you cold? You want my jacket?" He offers.

"No I am ok" she says taking another sip of her wine she walked closer to the edge of the deck leaning on the railing. She looked down at the water looking at the reflection of the sky. "Vincent thank you for doing all of this for me, I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Catherine states.

"No problem I just wanted to make up for yesterday and spend time with you" he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The feel of Vincent's warm body against hers made her stop shivering. She leaned on him laying her head back against his chest. Vincent was loving the feeling of Catherine in his arms she smelled good and felt good. He had to put his hormones in check as being this close to her made him want her. The dress she had on didn't help at all his thoughts about taking it off constantly came to mind. They stayed on the deck for a while staring out into the night and talking about whatever came to mind. They eventually went back inside, once inside they saw other couples on the dance floor dancing to the music by the live band. Vincent put down his drink at their table and grabbed Cats hand. She put her drink down as well and followed him on to the dance floor. The band was playing a popular song In a _Sentimental Mood by John Coltrane_. They slow danced Vincent with one hand at her waist and the other holding her hand led her effortlessly around the dance floor.

"Nice dancing" Catherine says smiling at him he just keep getting more and more surprising.

"We've danced together a few times" he says thinking about a time when he and Catherine where on the dance floor but she was mad at him that time. He had faked a memory to throw her off his trail. He smiled even though at the time it was not funny.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks as he spins her around.

He told her about what he was just thinking about, she laugh and smiled too. He and the other Catherine's life were so full of ups and downs and excitement compared to hers. Ever since her mom passed her life had been filled with some ups but mostly downs. As the next song played which was _Night and Day by The Temptations_ Catherine moved in closer to Vincent and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt so good in his arms both of them were content just slow dancing the way they were right now. Felt like magic to Catherine her world had been so dark for so long Vincent was like a sudden light clearing out all the darkness and making her happy again. The fact that it was all happening so fast it almost feels too good to be true to her. She kept feeling like there had to be a catch to this situation he was too perfect. Vincent was everything she wanted in a guy yet she felt like she didn't deserve him.

"Catherine I wish I could take away your pain" Vincent says noticing her deep in thought. He gently rubbing his hands along Cats lower back.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Vincent's touch gave her Goosebumps

"You have been through a lot, you have to good of a heart to not be happy and I can tell you aren't happy" he looks down at her.

"I am ok Vincent, really" she said staring back at him

"That is what the other Catherine use to say when she really wasn't ok. You don't have to pretend with me Cat I want to be here for you"

Catherine didn't know what to say she felt so many emotions all at once happiness, fear, shame, surprise. Vincent was making her feel things she never thought she will feel for anyone and the fact that it was happening to fast left her speechless. Her mind debating on what is wrong what is right what to do next.

"Where have you been all my life" she whispers trying not to get emotional. She fought back tears as Vincent kissed her on the forehead. He then leaned in to kiss her lips and she accepted locking her lips on his. There kiss deepened as their tongues made way into each other's mouth. The sweetness of the wine drinks made their kiss a sweet one. The kiss lasted longer than either one of them intended it to they melted into each other and it took them a minute to come out of it. They both felt like for a split second time and space stopped and it was just them swirling around on the dance floor.

Catherine and Vincent arrived at Cats place with their dessert in hand. They both decided to take home their dessert which was a chocolate truffle dream cake.

"I can't wait to try this" Vincent says sitting at Catherine Kitchen Island. He opens the container and digs in to his dessert. Vincent noticed how quiet Catherine was she was sitting next to him starring at her phone.

"What's wrong" Vincent asks.

"Nothing I am just thinking" she says smiling over at him.

"What's on your mind?"

"My sister actually, ever since I met you I keep feeling like I need to talk to my sister"

Vincent smiled "maybe you should call her. I know she misses you and you definitely miss her"

"I didn't know if she will speak to me, I said some pretty mean things the last time we spoke" she says feeling shame.

"What happened?" He says taking one of her hands into his.

She sighs finally feeling like she should just go ahead and tell him. "When our mom died …I couldn't handle it I was angry and vengeful. I became a cop just so I could catch my mom's murderers. My dad and my sister tried to get me to let it go wanted me to move on… but I couldn't the more they insisted I move on the more I pushed them away. I didn't understand why they didn't want to find out why our mom was killed and didn't want to investigate. Eventually me and Heather go into an argument about me always bring up her case, dwelling on the past and not trying to move forward in my life. I yelled her said some things that I now regret and we haven't spoken since. My dad calls me sometimes but I don't take his calls either. Over the years they both have just kept their distance" she said almost near tears. Vincent could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry. His Cat wasn't afraid to cry but this Cat hated to look vulnerable and show emotions she considered weak.

"Catherine it is ok to cry" he says standing up and pulling her into his arms.

"I can't" she whispered.

"You don't have to be so strong all the time. Sometimes you have to relieve your pain through crying. You can't keep your emotions bottled in it only makes things worse" he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Tears did escape her eyes as she stared up at Vincent with an admiration. He wiped away her tears. She noticed a small chocolate smug on the side of Vincent's lip.

"You a little something…never mind I'll get it" she says. She pulled him to her and softly kissed his lips licking off the smug of chocolate on the side of his lip in the process. Vincent surprised by her forwardness responded by kissing her back. He pulled her closer to him. She was feeling things for Vincent that even she didn't know she was even looking for. It excited yet scared her all at the same time. In his arms Catherine felt safe and protected. She definitely felt loved the look in Vincent eyes every time he looked at her said it all.

Vincent deepened their kiss as their tongues collided wrestling with each other. He let his strong arms hold her close and his hands roam and caress her body. His soft hands made their way down her lower back to her round behind which he grips and squeezes before containing down her thighs. They continued to make out as the both made there way to the sofa. They kissed for a while before finally coming up for air.

"so are you ok now" Vincent asks her.

"yes I am fine I didn't mean to get all emotional" she laughs as she leaned back on him getting comfortable in his arms. Catherine hear her phones text notification went off. she dismissed it assuming it was Tess want to talk about a date she want on or something in that nature.

Catherine's phone started ringing she didn't feel like getting it nor did she want to leave Vincent arms. So let it ring as well until other alert blared on her phone. She knew if her phone was blowing up that something was going on.

"Vincent I have to get that" she says. Her phone started ringing again and Vincent reluctantly let her go.

"Oh no" Catherine says looking at her phone messages. She immediately got on the phone and called back Tess as she headed off to her room. Catherine came back several minutes in a change of clothes securing her badge and gun on the belt of her jeans.

"I am so sorry it is work, this one is bad one of our detectives was murdered" states trying to wrap her head around it "I have to go to the precinct"

"I understand" Vincent says. "I actually am use to it you can't imagine how many times this happens to us on a regular"

Catherine walks over to him putting her arms around his neck. "Well I definitely owe you one" she kisses him goodbye.

"Yes you owe me big time" he smiles. "And be careful please I can't save you like I use to" he jokes.

"I don't need saving doctor Keller, I am no damsel in distress" she laughs "I can't believe I only just met you a few days ago I feel like I've known you longer" Catherine says.

"Technically you have known me longer, just in another alternate universe" he laughs as the both make their way out the front door.

Catherine drove off in a hurry while Vincent sat in his car for a few minutes. He wasn't exactly ready to go home but knew he had to face it sooner later. When he arrived at the house all the lights where off which was odd to him, slowly opening the door trying to be cautious in case something happened he tip toed in. Soon as he flicks on the light switch he spots Alex sitting on the stairs with a look of rage on her face. Vincent knew all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

_**Another Note: OK I updated this chapter, the whole sex scene I had in here before didn't sit right with me. I was very dissatisfied with it and thought it was too rush and didn't need to be there and I hated it so I took it out. When I started this story I didn't want to make it all about sex i don't know why I put it in guess I thought it would spice it up some but I didn't like it. It actually made me hate this chapter which was sad cause the beginning was so romantic and i loved it. So now it is gone if you did not read it before this update its ok you did not miss anything :D .. by the way awhile ago I asked for suggestions on where vincat should go on their date I did get some suggestions from you guys but i didn't use them. my mind was telling me to go in a different direction. I wanted to let you know i did see them and no i wasn't disregarding them they were all great suggestions. So what do you think Alex is gonna do to Vincent?**_


	6. Chapter 6: When it Rains it Pours

**_Author _****_note: Ok so last chapter I posted and it was up for about 4-5 hours racking my brain before I changed a scene in it. so if you read it during the first few hours its was posted I had a super why moment (*smiles* super why is a kids tv show btw) and changed the sex scene. So it never happened VinCat DID NOT have sex last chapter I took it out it wasn't right. Dont worry Ill being one back the timing just didn't feel right to me like I said I felt like it was too rushed and i didn't like how it turned out which is why i deleted that part. anyways hope you are still liking my story so far. Now this chapter is a good one enjoy :D._**

* * *

_Chapter 6: When it Rains it Pours_

_"Alex I can explain" Vincent say trying to come up with an excuse that she would believe. Damn his mind went blank._

_"Well explain… explain why you have been ignoring your family, explain why you ignore my calls and not JTs, Explain why you have been skipping work, explain why nurses in our hospital saw you kissing some woman's hand. Explain go ahead" Alex was worked up she so beyond angry she was enraged. _

_ Vincent sighed he had forgotten about kissing Catherine's hand, he wasn't even thinking how that would come across to other people. At the time it just felt right but he also kept forgetting he was married to Alex. Vincent was being extremely carless but he didn't want to lie no more and felt like he shouldn't have to it's not like he chose this life he woke up this way and has been trying to change it back ever since. Vincent knew Alex he knew she would never understand. She wasn't as open-minded as Catherine and would probably think he belong in an insane asylum if he told her the truth about him being from another lifetime. There didn't seem to be an easy solution to this predicament._

_ Vincent got ready to speak but as soon as he opened his mouth Alex charged at him, she started hitting him screaming at him. "How could you do this me Vince to us, I hate you! I hate you! You are a lying cheating no good son of a bitch, I hate you so much you liar, you are a selfish ass liar!" she screamed_

_"Alex stop I am sorry, it wasn't my intention to hurt you" Vincent says blocking her hits she got him a couple of times but he blocked majority of them since she was hitting out of anger her hits were sloppy. "If I tell you the truth you want believe me" she stopped and stared at him._

_"Your right I won't believe you because you're a lying cheating scumbag" without any warning she slapped Vincent hard across the face. That slapped hurt like hell from a woman so dainty and he also was glad he wasn't a beast because that would have set him off. _

_"Alex I think I need to leave" Vincent says turning away from her he knew never to hit a woman and the only way to avoid that was to get out of dodge._

_"No you are not going anywhere I am leaving. What you need to do stay here with your son the one you been neglecting to spend time with instead of that whore of yours"_

_"She is not a… Alex it's not the way it seems" Vincent says feeling like explaining himself would be useless._

_"Save it Vincent I don't have the time or the energy to sit here and let you lie to my face. Whenever I found out who she is there will be hell to pay, over my dead body will I lose you to her" she says as tears filled her eyes. She grabs her jacket and walks out the door leaving Vincent standing in the foyer of the house. Vincent walked over to the stairs and sat down putting his head in his hands. He sat there for about five minutes before he felt a presence behind him._

_"Dad" he heard his son say from the top of the stairs. Vincent picked his head up and turned toward him._

_"What's wrong Ryan?"_

_"Where is mommy?"_

_"She left for a little while it is going to be just you and me for a while kiddo" Vincent says faking a smile. "Now let's get you back to bed" says as he stood up and walked up the stairs toward Ryan._

_"Dad tomorrow it's going to be hot and sunny can we get in to pool?"_

_"I don't know we will see tomorrow, ok"_

_ After Vincent walked Ryan back to his room and tucked him in he went to the room he and Alex share and fall back flat on the bed. He was tired physically and emotional, living two lives was so draining to him. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep while staring at the ceiling trying to figure out why is life was turning out this way. He ended up having another dreamless sleep._

_ Vincent woke up to his alarm clock beeping and the house phone ringing. He hit the dismiss button on the alarm and picked up the phone on the night stand._

_"Vince it's me Alex, I know you have to work and I wanted to let you know I am on my way home. I will be there before you leave"_

_"Ok" Vincent says still feeling tired. He felt like laying back down. Vincent got up anyways and took a shower and got ready for another day at the hospital._

_ By the time Vincent was showered and dress heading downstairs Alex was walking in, she pretty much ignored him. This didn't bother Vincent he didn't know what to say to her anyways. He got a glass of orange juice in the kitchen, grabbed a couple of granola bars and left without another word to Alex._

_ To Vincent's surprise he actually felt good being at work treating patients then being a home with Alex. For someone who didn't practice medicine on the regular everything came natural to him and he definitely remembered more than he thought he would remember. Being in the ER definitely made him miss being a doctor. Maybe when he finds he way back to where he is supposed to be he will be able to practice medicine again he thought to himself. _

_ Vincent was on his way home later that evening when he got a call from Catherine he couldn't hide his smile even if he wanted to._

_"Hey you" she says_

_"Hey how is your day going" he asks_

_"Good thanks to you"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"I called my sister. We talked for almost thirty minutes it's like we never were mad at each other. Thank you for pushing me to call her, it was something I should have done a long time ago"_

_"I agree and I am so glad I could help, I know how much your sister means to you. So I am glad you both are speaking again"_

_"Me and her are going out to eat later to catch up some more. Thought maybe afterward I could stop by"_

_Crap! Vincent thought in his head._

_"Tonight's not a good night for me Catherine I will definitely come see you tomorrow" Vincent says hoping she will accept that answer._

_"O…k" she says hesitantly he knew she could tell he was hiding something. "I guess I will call you later then"_

_"Ok have a good time with Heather" he says with a sigh._

_Soon as Catherine hung up the phone with Vincent she picked up the phone and called Tess_

_"Hey are you still at the precinct?" Catherine asks._

_"Yes I am getting my stuff together so I can head out what's up?" Tess says as she put always files on her desk._

_"I need you to check something out for me"_

_"Ok, what is it?"_

_"Find out everything you can about Vincent Keller"_

_"The guy you went on that date with who had you smiling like a kid in the candy store today, why?" Tess asked confused_

_"Something is just off about the way he keeps avoiding me going to his house I want to make sure he isn't hiding anything"_

_"Cat are you sure you know once I look there is no going back" Tess warned._

_"Yes I am sure it's better to know now then later" she says slightly afraid that she might find something that would change everything. Catherine really liked Vincent a lot and she was hoping not to find anything but she definitely wanted to make sure he wasn't hiding anything either._

_"Ok I will call you back on my way out of here" Tess says typing away on her computer._

_"Thanks Tess I owe you" Cat says_

_"Yes you owe me big time Cat and the Hat" Tess laughed._

_"Whatever Manslayer" Catherine laughs_

_"Hey we decided never bring that name up again" Tess chuckled_

_"You started it" she smiled._

_ Vincent arrived home to find his house had guests Ryan had a couple of friends over they were running around the house with water guns and super soakers._

_"Dad" Ryan yelled as he came running up to him and hugging him. "Dad we are out in the pool out back and having a water gun fight are you coming to play with us?" he asked_

_Vincent wanted to say no but for some reason he couldn't as tired as he was you just wanted to lie down and chill for a while but his sons puppy dog eyes reeled him in. "I'll be out there in a little while ok" he says patting his son's head who then took off after his friends._

_ Vincent went up to his room and changed out of his work clothes into a white beater shirt and some cargo shorts then laid across the bed for a while resting his eyes. After laying there for a bout ten minutes he heard someone come into the room. When he opened his eyes he realized it was Alex. To his surprise she was looking incredibly hot in her bikini and jeans._

_"Nice to see I am at least still attractive to you" Alex says with sarcasm_

_"Alex" Vincent scolded_

_"What you are still not off the hook you still never told me where you were all day yesterday" she says putting her hand on her hips._

_ Vincent sighed he didn't want to get into another heated argument with Alex but he also knew he wouldn't avoid her forever._

_"Alex I am not about to argue with you"_

_"We aren't arguing it's just a simple question why can't you just answer it. Just admit it you spent the day with some whore while your son and wife sat at home wondering where you were. You know it could have been an emergency here at the house but you would have even known since you ignored us"._

_"Alex stop it already" he says getting annoyed._

_"Why I am I striking a nerve? I must be right just admit it" she says standing in front of him._

_ Vincent got up and walked out of the room with Alex following right behind him he went outside to join his son and his friends who were in the pool. Vincent actually started having fun Alex left him alone and he showed Ryan and his friend underwater swimming tricks. They had fun letting him toss them in the pool over and over as well. Marco polo game took his mind off Alex even Catherine for a while which was good made him feel a lot better even if it was temporary. By the time the sun was down they finally had enough and started cleaning up. While Ryan and Vincent where cleaning up the backyard after their guests left Alex came outside making conversation with Vincent. Glad she wasn't bringing up yesterday he responded to her._

_"Vince Ryan had a really good time today thanks for that, he has been kind of down lately" Alex says._

_"You know I will always spend time with my son Alex and why has he been down?" he asks as he picks up a pool noodle and floaters._

_"I think he senses the tension between us" she admits. "He misses you a lot too Vince"_

_Vincent didn't respond right away he felt a slight guilt ache his heart as he looked at his son. Ryan was gathering up the waterholes headed their way._

_"Good job Ryan" Alex says to him._

_"Mom how come you never got in the water" Ryan asks Alex._

_"Oh I didn't want to get into the water today" she says_

_"Well how come you have on your bathing suit" Ryan asked_

_Alex blushed, it was then Vincent realized she had on that bikini to impress him, Vincent couldn't help but laugh Ryan was calling her out._

_"Vince it's not funny she says grabbing the water holes from Ryan and pointing it at Vincent._

_"Don't even think about it Alex" Vincent says. By the time he finished his sentence she pressed the nozzle and sprayed him with water. She then took off running. Vincent and Ryan grabbed their water guns and ran after her._

_ By the time they caught up to her she was running in the front of their house trying to get away from them as they both soaked her with water. Vincent grabbed a hold of her and held her hands while Ryan continued to spray her with water and she screamed and laughed. They all were having a good time until Vincent felt someone staring at him. He looked up and saw Catherine standing in front of her car with her arms crossed staring at him with rage in her eyes. Vincent's smile completely disappeared and turned to shock._

_"Who is that Vince?" Alex asks noticing Catherine standing there as well grabbed his arm as she and Ryan looked on._

_"Catherine" Vincent says as he walks his way over to her._

_"So you want to explain this to me" Catherine ask as he gets closer_

_"It is not want you think"_

_Catherine rolls her eyes "now where have a heard that before"_

_"I promise I can explain everything but you have to believe me…I-"_

_"Believe you" she yelled "never once did you tell me you had a wife and kid Vincent. You said you would never hurt me"_

_"I know I said that and I meant that it's just there is so much more to this then you think"_

_"Vincent just save it, I am glad I found out before I got serious with you" Catherine says hurt and holding back tears." I knew you were too good to be true. Just stay the hell away from me I don't ever want to see you again" she says turning and heading to the car door. Vincent went to grab her arm to stop her and the next thing he know he was laid flat-out on the ground. She did the same move on him the other Catherine did only weeks earlier when he snuck up on her at the park. Only this time he didn't have beast strength protecting him he hit knocked him out. By the time he came to Catherine was already gone. Everything had been turned completely upside down and he had no one to blame but himself JT tried to warn him and now he has messed up big time._

_ Vincent tried to open his eyes as pain shot through his head. His eyes started to adjust and he realized he was lying on the couch in the house. Alex was standing near him with an ice pack in her hand._

_"Here Vince" she says handing it to him "so that was her wasn't it?" she asks. Vincent knew there was no more avoiding so just went on and told her._

_"Alex in order for you to understand I have to start from the beginning" he says looking at her in the eyes. He could tell she was preparing her mind for words she might not want to hear._

_"Ok I am listening" she responds._

_"Remember the day I woke up and I kept telling you I am not supposed to be here?" she asks her_

_"Yes I remember you where acting so strange"_

_"That is where this started, this may be hard to hear but before I woke up in bed next you I was with Catherine."_

_"Excuse me?" she says sounding confused yet hurt at the same time._

_He was trying to find the right words to explain this so she would understand._

_"For so long I have lived my life one way and then over night it was completely different. Before that day I woke up here my life was with Catherine, not you. I don't know how this happened but I wasn't married to you and we didn't have a kid together in fact you were gone you left town"_

_"I still don't understand Vince you aren't making any sense" she says as she paced slowly across the room._

_"Alex let me just start from the very beginning to when we were engaged" he told her the whole story from then to now, from war to Muirfield, to saving and falling for Catherine and even him having to ship Alex off after she betrayed him. The look on her face was hard to read when he finished. She was silent for a long time and Vincent didn't bother her figuring she was trying to register everything. _

_Finally she said something "Vince you are sick to think I would believe such a stupid story as that" she yelled "You must think I am so dumb gullible woman who would believe anything. If this is your way of trying to cover up for you being a lying cheating scam bag then you are mistaken"_

_"Alex I am…" she cut him off_

_"I don't want to hear it Vincent, I can't believe you would go through all this just to justify you cheating. I can't take this anymore I am getting our son and I am leaving" she says storming out of the room and stairs up to get Ryan. Vincent didn't stop her he didn't have the energy to keep trying to convince everyone he wasn't crazy JT and Catherine barely believed him and Alex is hell-bent on not believing him. Vincent just felt like giving up, he kept praying hoping that things would go back to the way they were before he couldn't take it anymore._

_As Alex and Ryan where about to leave he got up to hug his son. Ryan could sense that something was wrong after seeing some woman practically attack his dad he was scared and worried about him he didn't want to leave Vincent._

_"Mom I want to stay with dad" Ryan says trying to pull his arm always from Alex._

_"No you can't you are coming with me" she says dragging him with her toward the door._

_"Alex let him stay if he wants" Vincent say getting up and walking toward them in the foyer._

_"No Vincent he doesn't need to be around you at all, why do you care anyways not like you was paying him any attention when SHE came around anyways" she says yanking his arm as she walked out the door._

_"No… mom I want to stay with daddy!" Ryan shouted as he started to cry._

_It hurt Vincent to see his son crying the way he was_

_"Alex let him go" Vincent says_

_"No get away Vincent you making things worse. Look what you are doing to him he is scared just go away" Alex says to Vincent as she puts Ryan in the car and closes the door. Ryan was in the back seat crying and screaming for Vincent but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he was traumatizing Ryan and if he was better off leaving with Alex or if he should let him stay with him. Vincent felt like his heart was being pulled two ways there seem to be no right way to go about anything more. He watched as Alex drove off with his son from the drive way just as it started to rain in a matter of hours Vincent ended up completely alone for the first time in a long. He stood in the driveway as the rain picked up drenching his clothes. He didn't care he felt just as rainy days made most people feel, sad and gloomy._


	7. Chapter 7: Things Just couldnt Get Worse

_**Authors Note: So I could have posted this story but like I said on twitter earlier this week it hard writing fanfic when you reading other peoples fan fic story. My god you guys are talented I have been engrossed in a couple stories the week and I wanted to read instead of write. This chapter was easy for me to write so i could have been submitted it days ago. Anyways this story just keep getting crazier and crazier as I write it. There is not Vincat in this chapter but a lot is going on. Lets just say by the end you are going to be like...wtf..(lol) i am about to start on chapter 8 after i post this so hopefully i can get that chapter in sooner that is unless i get writers block but I don't think i will or unless I get caught up in someone elses story on here :D As always thanks for the reviews they make me smile I always think about scene in the movie The Mask where Jim Carey says "they like me, they really really like me" when I read your reviews. Only I say "they like it they really really like it" (haha) I am a goofball excuse my rambling.**  
_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Things just couldn't get worse_

_ Vincent eventually went into the house and by then he was soaking wet. He felt like his life had been ripped from under his feet like a rug and now he is just stuck. He took a hot shower to make sure he didn't get sick from standing in the cold rain. In a t-shirt and sweats he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling struggling with his mind and reality. Vincent really just wanted to go back to where he was before, his life with Catherine and JT. Even if it was on a boat house at least he still had Catherine in his life. Now that she is gone here along with seeing her face when she saw Vincent with his family he knew he lost her. How could he even begin to mend that relationship he had no damn clue. He fucked up big time and for once in his life he had no clue what to do. For the first time in a long time he got down on his knees and prayed. He prayed that god would send him back to his old life and everything would be back the way it was before all this happened, back with him in a relationship with Catherine and Alex gone, but then he stopped and thought about Ryan he had no clue what to do about that situation. Ryan was his son yet he didn't know how he felt about leaving him. Ryan was a part of him and he somehow loved him since the day he met him, it didn't take long Ryan was a sweet boy who adored Vincent. Vincent didn't even finish his prayer because he ended up at a crossroads. Didn't know what to do no outcome seems to be a good one. Vincent's brain hurt just trying to think of something to do, anything but he came up with nothing his mind was completely blank._

_ Vincent was exhausted but couldn't sleep he laid in bed the whole night wide wake. The sun was coming by the time he actually felt his self finally able to sleep. By then his alarm clock started ringing and woke him back up. Soon as he hit the dismiss button his cell started ringing it was JT._

_"Hey V. Alex called me last night told me what happened" JT says sounding concerned_

_Vincent sighed. As if he needed more remembering of how bad he messed up. "Go ahead and tell me you told me so, so I can get dressed for work already" Vincent says grumpy._

_"Vincent as much as I would love to gloat about being right that seriously is the last thing on my mind. I didn't want to be right about this, but I am worried about you Alex didn't take to kindly with what you did"_

_"I know JT she hit me a few times as a result. My mind is just mentally and physically exhausted I don't have the energy or the patience to figure out what to do next" Vincent confessed._

_"Well you better get your story right because Alex will probably be there soon" JT tell him_

_"She told you that?" Vincent asks jumping out of bed he wanted to hurry and get dressed so he can avoid her. He walked over to the closet and grabbed his scrubs._

_"Yep she said something about getting you help. I asked her want she meant but she wouldn't tell me. Maybe she is going to force you guys into couples counseling or something. She is not ready to give you up"_

_"JT I already told you I don't belong here, I can't be with her" Vincent says walking to the bathroom then washing his face before grabbing his tooth brush and brushing his teeth._

_"Well what about Ryan?"_

_"I don't know" Vincent confessed "that's one thing I am still trying to figure out"_

_"And what about Catherine?" JT questioned_

_"Now that one is hard... I feel like I already lost her to the point of no return" says regretfully_

_"I haven't known her very long but I think it is probably for the best that you just leave her alone. She seems like a tough girl I am sure she will be ok. She took you down I heard" JT chuckled_

_Vincent slightly smirked thinking about how Catherine did that move on him twice. One thing he always loved about her was that she was a fighter she could definitely hold her own if need be. Now that he wasn't a beast, she could definitely kick his ass._

_"Yea she can definitely kick my ass" Vincent admitted as he struggled with his clothes as he held the phone and put them on at the same time._

_Vincent was just now putting on his scrubs when he heard something down stairs._

_"JT hold on a sec I hear something" Vincent says slowly walking into the hall to listen._

_"Vincent what is it?" JT says on the line but Vincent didn't respond he kept walking trying to listen. He heard a noise downstairs and also what sound like footsteps heading up the stairs. He thought maybe it was Alex so he called out to her_

_"Alex" he said but got no response. The footsteps kept approaching up the stairs, as Vincent listened whoever it was had very heavy feet maybe had on boots. Whoever it was Vincent knew for a fact it wasn't not Alex, his guard shot up instantly._

_"JT something is up if I don't call u back in ten minutes something happened to me and call the cops" Vincent says hanging up on JT before he can respond._

_"Who is there" Vincent called out hoping it was Alex or even Ryan for that matter but still they didn't respond. Vincent inched his way toward the corner leading to the stairs and the footsteps stopped. Vincent listened and didn't hear anything anymore. He was confused whoever it was had to be up stairs by now why they hadn't come around the corner he didn't know. After a minute he tried to peek his head around the corner, as soon as he did he saw a masked man and before he could react the guy hit him hard over the head. Vincent fell to the ground trying to get his bearings struggling not to lose consciousness. He heard Alex's voice._

_"I told you not hurt him I am trying to help him not kill him stupid" she snapped at the masked guy._

_"Alex?" Vincent says before everything goes black._

_ Vincent slowly started to awake and it was then pain started to shoot through his head, as he opened his eyes and they adjusted to the light all he saw was brightness and white. Is this heaven? he thought as his vision tired to become clear. Once he opened his eyes completely and focused he realized this was no heaven. He tried to move but couldn't he looked down and saw he was in a stray jacket. What the fuck? Vincent thought. He looked around the room realizing everything was padded. Only one place can be like this an insane asylum or a mental hospital he couldn't believe it. Alex has him put into a mental hospital just my luck Vincent thought._

_ Vincent sat laying on the ground trying to wrap his head around what was happening to him and again he couldn't think about what he did that was so bad in his life that would give him the luck he was having. Then he thought maybe in a pass live he didn't something wrong because things just keep getting more and more worse. For a second Vincent started to contemplate if maybe he was crazy. He doesn't remember the life he has now and the life he does remember isn't here. What if everything he thought he knew was all made up in his mind and he was some kind of schizophrenic. The possibility of him being a schizo frightened him to his core. I can't be crazy, no way, I am not crazy I can't be he said to himself._

_ After sitting there for almost an hour trying to rationalize with himself he tried to get up without the use of his arms. It turned out to be a task since he was not use to it. He used the wall to push back and on and slide himself up then stood up. Vincent walked to the door that had a small glass window. He looked out into the hallway seeing nurses and doctors and patients walking pass. He yelled to get someone's attention to explain to him what is happening but he was in a sound proof room not one heard a thing. He eventually gave up and sat back down he was stuck and had no way of helping himself he just hoped maybe JT could come to his rescue._

_ Vincent had fallen asleep eventually, not having much sleep last night he was exhausted enough to fall asleep there on the floor. He woke when he heard the door being unlocked, he immediately opened his eyes. An older white haired man walked in with a clipboard in his hand along with a nurse and this big tall security guard._

_"Vincent Keller, hi I am Dr. Rowe I need you to come with me" he says as the big security guard effortlessly picks Vincent up with one hand. Vincent looked at the bodybuilder looking guy not really fond of him touching him. He gave him that don't touch me again look but the guard was not intimated by Vincent at all._

_"Why am I here" Vincent asks following Dr. Rowe and the nurse out of the padded room._

_"We will discuss that in my office Mr. Keller" he says as he continued walking._

_ As they walked Vincent looked around the place it was very well kept and clean but the weird noises of my mental patients could be heard from every direction as they walked pass doors to rooms they were in. as he walked but a big room which appeared to be some kind of rec room he noticed a patient weaving his hands all around him swatting at what you would think bugs only there weren't any. Vincent frowned this could not be real. He watched as the guy started to screaming panicking and swatting his hands all over the place. Vincent looked away and continued walking he just knew he had to get out of this place there was no way he was staying here. All four of them ended up getting into an elevator and going up a floor before he walked into the Doctors Office. The security guard stayed out in the hall while the nurse sat in a seat next to Vincent the doctor sat at his desk and took out a file._

_"What is going on" Vincent asked growing impatient._

_"Your wife asked that you be brought here as you are a danger to yourself and others around you" Dr. Rowe says as he put on his glasses._

_"Please tell me this is joke" Vincent says starting to get pissed off._

_The doctor looked up at him with a serious face letting him know this was no laughing matter._

_"Listen I don't know what Alex has been telling you but I don't belong here I am not a danger to anyone including myself this is some kind of mistake" Vincent explains._

_The doctor didn't respond to what Vincent said, instead it looked as if he ignored what he said altogether._

_"Mr. Keller did you or did you not tell your wife that you are from some other lifetime" the doctor questions him._

_Vincent didn't want to answer that question because he knew how that sounds to most people even if it is to true who would believe something like that._

_"I didn't exactly say it that way" Vincent says trying to down play it. He knew if this guy thought he was a nut case he would not get out of there._

_"Explain what you mean by that Mr. Keller" he says leaning to his right side and resting his head on his chin._

_Vincent sighed getting frustrated._

_"Listen I told her that only because I was trying to justify cheating on her" Vincent says using Alex's words he had to find some way to down play the whole from another lifetime scenario it wasn't a good look._

_"So everything you told her about being from a different alternate life and you not married to her and without a son was just something you made up" the Dr. Questioned jotting down something in his file._

_"yes I made it up, now let me go I need get out of here" Vincent says " you can take this jacket off of me as well I don't need to be in this"_

_"Vincent we just want to help you, but we can't do that if you are not being truthful. Did something traumatic happen to you over the past week to make you suddenly feel like you are not supposed to be in this world?"_

_"Listen I told you I made it up, now let me go"_

_"Mr. Keller I am afraid I can't do that, because you are not cooperating, we can't perform a psychiatric evaluation on you. So until then you will remain here"_

_"What? This isn't right you can't hold me here. You have no proof that I am a threat to anybody or myself you just going off what someone told you. That is not fair, if that was the case I could tell you Alex is crazy as well she has illusions that I actually like being married to her" Vincent says with venom. He was beyond pissed and if he didn't have on the stupid stray jacket he would have bashed the doctor over the head and got the hell out of there. _

_The doctor looked over at the nurse and gave her a head nod. Vincent looked over at her as she got up and went out into the hallway he was trying to figure out what was going on._

_"Do I at least get a phone call" Vincent says_

_"this isn't jail Mr. Keller" the doctor says._

_"Could have fooled me" Vincent says "you guys hit me over the head kidnapped me and then got me locked up in this stray jacket. You won't believe anything I say and to top it off you won't let me call someone to get me out of here. I swear I am going to sue the shit of this hospital"_

_"Vincent" as voice said from behind him. Alex, walked in hearing the last part of what he said. She looked at him with concern, she never seen Vincent this angry before._

_"Alex what have you done" he asks annoyed._

_"Vince I knew you wouldn't come her voluntarily I had to find a way to get you some help" she says taking a seat next to him and putting her hand on his knee. Vincent snatched his leg a way._

_"I am not the one who needs help Alex" he hated her for being so gullible, again she betray him in two different lifetimes. That just goes to show the kind of woman she really was._

_"Vincent I didn't know what to do, I don't want to lose you she says as tear wield up in her eyes._

_"You lost me they day you decided on this plan" Vincent says with hate. "I will never forgive you"_

_Alex stood up and slapped him "How dare you act like the victim Vincent, don't forget you were out there cheating on me. This is your fault not mines I am fighting to keep our family together what are you doing huh?" the nurse and security guard came over grabbing a hold of Alex in case she tried to hit him again. "You are so selfish Vincent" she says with fire in her eyes._

_ As mad as he was for being in the situation he started feel bad instead after hearing what Alex said, he knew she was right. Vincent was definitely in the wrong whether he felt like he was or not. Alex stormed out to the office, leaving Vincent back with the doctor and the nurse._

_"Mr. Keller how do you feel about what just transpired here" Dr. Rowe asked him._

_Vincent didn't respond._

_After a few minutes the doctors said "guard, take Mr. Keller back into his room"_

_"Wait when do I get my phone call? I need to call JT" Vincent asks_

_ The doctor ignored him as the guard grabbed him up and escorted him out the room. Vincent tried to get away but they guard held him tight dragging him down the hall._

_"Get the fuck off me" Vincent yells at him struggling to get free. The guard just keeps walking dragging the kicking and struggling Vincent down the hall. The nurse walked to a room and unlocked the door. This room wasn't padded like before it had a bed in it and nothing else. The guard pushed Vincent in and pushed him down on the bed. The nurse came in beside him with a needle and injected something in his neck. Vincent immediately started feeling funny before he could even figure out what was happening he was out._

_ Whatever they gave Vincent had him out for almost 12 hours, by the time he woke up it was late night. Vincent stomach started to growl as he realized he had not eaten all day. He forced his self up still not use to having to get up without the use of his hands and arms. When he got to the door he looked out into the hallway from the glass opening of the door. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw JT. Oh thank god I am saved Vincent thought as he watched JT talk to the doctor and nurse from earlier. Their discussion didn't look like it was going well. JT had a frown on his face and seemed angry about something. Oh no Vincent thought. I hope this isn't about me not being able to get the hell out of here. After several minutes of back and forth finally the guard came over and opened to door to my small room. JT looked at me in shock as he saw me standing there in a stray jacket he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_"What the hell Alex has gone too far" JT says as the guard escorts us to the cafeteria. The guard sat Vincent down in a chair and then finally unhooked the stray jacket off of him, as much as Vincent want to beat the shit out of the guard for what him and the nurse did earlier he held back need to hear what JT had to say._

_"Bad news V. I can't get you out of here"_

_"What!" Vincent says in disbelief_

_"I don't know what kind of pull Alex has here but what they are doing can't be legal" JT says._

_"They are holding me here against my will, they kidnapped me that's who was in the house earlier when I was talking to you. Alex had someone hit me over the head and I woke up here"_

_"Dude, you sure know how to pick them. What the hell has gotten into your wife? This whole mess has gotten out of hand I can't believe Alex would do this to you V" JT says feeling sorry for Vincent._

_"me either, she keeps showing me more and more everyday why she would never be the woman for me in this life time and the other" Vincent says shaking his head._

_"So what do you want me to do, because these people are not letting you out of here no time soon" JT says_

_"I need you to go to Catherine" Vincent says_

_"Oh hell no! No way you hurt her remember. She had a badge and a gun she is not afraid to use"_

_"JT that is the point she has a badge, she can get me out of here. That has to be more pull then what Alex has. She is a cop she should be able to just walk and here and take me out" Vincent says._

_"Now but why would she do that when she hates your guts"_

_"JT you have to convince her to do this for me or I will never get out of here, please she is my only hope" Vincent pleads_

_"Ok ok, but if she tries to kill me I am leaving your ass in here" JT says_

_Vincent chuckles in spite of things "she won't trust me I know Catherine" _

_"You know your Catherine this Catherine isn't your Catherine" JT laughs at how the sentence sounds he just said._

_Vincent laughs "as weird as that sounds it makes sense" Vincent says then turns serious "JT we have got no time to waste you have to go to her now"_

_"Yea right it is like 1 in the morning she is probably sleeping" JT says_

_"This is an emergency I can't stay here these people are against me I am safe here. They drugged me earlier" Vincent says_

_"Whoa, fine I will go, but like is said if she tries to kill me I am leaving you here" JT says standing up._

_ Vincent noticed the Vending machines in the café and asked JT for some change. After JT gave him some change he went off to get Catherine to help him and Vincent. While Vincent sat in the café eating chips, candy bars, cakes and any and everything five bucks would buy he thought about Catherine. He hoped and prayed that she would see pass the hurt he cause he help anyways. The worse she could say was no and then he really would be stuck here. He had faith that Catherine would come to his rescue like he told JT he knew Catherine even when she wasn't herself she managed to be herself._

* * *

_**AN: So do you think Cat will come to the rescue? or will JT have to find a way save Vincent?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Doctor Loony

**_Authors Note: Sorry guys I know I said I would have this chapter sooner but I got lazy. For once I wasn't caught up in someone elses fanfic story this week although i am in the middle of reading one I got busy a few times as well as talking to other beasties on twitter oh and i was binge watching a few shows also..lol. anyways this chapter is just as crazy as the last one but I think you all will like it. Just when you thought Alex couldn't get any worse..._**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Doctor __Loony_

_ Cat had been up most of the night looking through case files trying to get what happened between her and Vincent out of her mind so she buried herself in work. It helped a lot because when she wasn't working she thought about what happened and would get pissed off all over again. She didn't feel like she should even be pissed she barely knew Vincent yet she was. Part of the reason she was so mad was because for the first time in a long time she was starting to let her guard down with him. After their date she started to feel like being mad at the world for the past was not something she wanted to do anymore. She felt like just maybe she was ready to be normal and feel what it is like to be in love and have someone love her back. The fact that he got her to open up about her family and even to call Heather was something special to her. Vincent and Catherine had a connection like she has never felt with anyone or so she thought. After what happened the day before Catherine was back in a funk all over again she felt like she could trust no one. She didn't want to cry about it she wasn't going to dwell on it she was just going to move on and forget about it ever happening. Work was her outlet it was better to put her mind on other people's thoughts and feelings then to think about her own._

_ Straight out of work Catherine jumped on her laptop and was on it well into the night after awhile she could barely keep her eyes open. Only wanting to rest her eyes for a second, she led her head down but ended up falling asleep. She was eventually woken up by a loud pounding on her front door. The first thing she did was grab her gun, she was ready for anything. She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole only to find JT standing there. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and then opened the door._

_"You do know it's going on two in the morning right" Catherine says with attitude. Although she wasn't exactly mad at JT the fact that he was Vincent's friend she felt the need to throw all her attitude his way._

_"Yes Cat I am aware but this is an emergency" he says "and you can put that gun away I come in peace" holding his hands up._

_"What do you want" she says stepping aside to let him in. "if you are coming over here on behalf of Vincent to apologies or something you can save your breath I don't want to hear it"_

_"Even if Vincent asked me to do that I wouldn't, that is for him to fix. I am here because I need you to help Vincent his wife put him in a mental hospital"_

_Catherine immediately started laughing "you can't be serious" she asks._

_"Cat I am as serious as a heart attack, Vincent told her the truth about being from another lifetime time and it backfired. She didn't believe him got him put in the loony bin"_

_She snickered again and says "well as much as Vincent lies I don't blame her one bit. If he is going to keep using that story as an excuse then it serves him right"_

_"Catherine it is not a lie, I am his best friend since elementary school I know when he is lying and when he isn't and as outrageous at that story sounds it is no lie. I know you are hurt because he kept the whole wife and kid thing from you but that is the only thing he lied about. He didn't tell you because he knew you wouldn't understand but he never meant to hurt you"_

_"JT as much as I want to believe you I have wiped my hands of the whole situation. I don't want to get involved in that Vincent made this mess on his own so he is going to have to find his way out of it"_

_"But Cat he can't you are his only hope. His wife Alex has some kind of pull at that hospital they are holding him there against his will you are the only one who can help him you are a cop"_

_"JT I can't, I just can't get involved. I am sorry but as much as I want to believe his story maybe he does belong there. How do you know he is really from another time? What if everything he is saying is made up in his mind because he has a mental issue. Do you know how that would make me look? I could get into big trouble if I get him out and he hurts someone. If he wants to get out he needs to prove to the staff of that hospital he isn't loony not sending you over here trying to get me involved"_

_"Cat please" JT says_

_Catherine shook her head "No I can't, I am sorry" she says again and then opens the door hinting for JT to leave._

_"I can't believe you are the Catherine that Vincent loves so much. He has so much faith in you and you are turning him away. You are definitely not like the Catherine he talks about she put justice before anything including her own feelings" JT says walking out her door._

_ After JT's rant Catherine found herself lying in bed feeling guilty and confused. She knew she could help Vincent but she was still so mad at him. She could feel her heart and her mind battling with each other about what she should do. Follow your heart is what everyone one always says if she did that then she knew which choice to make. She also didn't want to regret either choice neither._

_ Catherine woke up the next morning for work still contemplating what was the right choice. She got dressed and met Tess for coffee at their favorite coffee shop before they had to go in. Tess was already at a table when Cat walked in she had the newspaper out with her usual cappuccino and even went ahead and ordered Cats usual Carmel macchiato._

_"Oh no what am I sensing from you Cat" Tess says sensing Catherine's emotions before she even looks up at her from the paper. _

_Cat smiled at her partner and best friend's ability to read her without out actually looking at her. Catherine sighed._

_"You know what gives you way" Tess says sitting down her newspaper and looking over at Cat. "The fact that you were quiet and sighed, any other day you would say something, have something to talk about. Any time you have something festering in your mind you're quiet. So what is on your mind?"_

_Cat smiled then answered "Vincent"_

_Tess looked at her in shock "Vincent the guy with the wife and kid, why? I thought you said you were through with him"_

_"I am I mean I was but JT came by and now I don't know what to do"_

_"Excuse me? JT what does he have to do with you being involved with a married man?" Catherine rolled her eyes at the married man comment she knew Tess was putting more emphases on the married man part to make a point._

_"No it is not what you think he wants me to help Vincent get out of a mental hospital. His wife put him there and he claims I am the only one who can get him out. Apparently they are doing something's not exactly by the book to keep him there"_

_"Whoa! So you mean to tell me his wife got mad about him cheating on her and had him put into an insane asylum. Wow this story just gets better and better. The fact that he was claiming he knew you from another life time was freaking enough maybe that's where he belongs"_

_"That's what I told JT but I don't know the way JT explained everything I just keeping thinking what if he is there wrongly and he is telling the truth" Cat says putting her hands to her temple trying to think._

_"Wait you believe that story? Cat come on its too bazaar that kind of stuff doesn't happen he has to be some kind of a nut case to come up with a story like that"_

_"I told you Tess he knew too much about me, way too much and yes he could have asked someone but there is stuff he knew that he couldn't have gotten from anyone else" Cat says still trying to make sense of everything._

_"Ok so what are you going to do then?" Tess says leaning her chin on her hands._

_"That's it I don't know I thought maybe talking to you about it would help but I still feel the same like I don't know which choice to make" _

_"Which one can you live with?" Tess asks._

_Catherine was silent debating in her mind about going or not going. Finally she said "I going to go rescue him, that is the choice I could live with"_

_"Aright then let's go, I am coming with you" Tess says grabbing her drink and newspaper along with Cat._

_"What are we going to tell Joe" Cat asks_

_"We can tell him we are following up on a lead and that we be a little late" Tess says_

_"Ok that will work" Catherine laughs as they both hop into her car._

_ Vincent was in his hospital room pacing back and forth waiting for JT to return. He knew JT wouldn't come till morning but the amount of sleep he had the day before had him wide awake. I kept wondering how everything went with JT and Catherine, if he convinced her to help. He hoped that she would show up with JT when he came he missed her even if she throw him attitude the whole time he didn't care he just wanted to see her beautiful face again. Vincent knew Catherine would come even it was later he knew her that much, although he rather her come sooner. _

_ Soon as sun up hit JT came back but Catherine wasn't with him._

_"Sorry dude she said she didn't want to get involved" JT said breaking the news to him._

_Vincent sighed. "Don't worry she will be here"_

_"V. I know you really love this woman in a different lifetime or whatever, but she is different here and she definitely don't want to be bother with you"_

_"JT what did I tell you earlier, even when Catherine isn't herself she still is she will come even if it isn't until later she will come you will see"_

_"V. I am telling you we might be doing this alone she definitely wasn't in a forgiving mood"_

_"Just trust me JT" Vincent says sitting down._

_ JT shook his head he didn't understand why Vincent wouldn't listen to him he had too much faith in a woman who hated his guts right now. JT had a feeling that she was not going to come through for him and leave Vincent devastated. With Catherine being their only hope JT was trying to figure out how else he was going to get Vincent out of here. He had all these theories about hacking into their system and backing him out but most of them were far-fetched. While they sat in a rec room plotting the same security, doctor, and nurse from last night came walking up to where they was seated._

_"Mr. Keller you need to come with us" the Doctor said._

_"No I'll just stay here I am waiting on someone" Vincent says not wanting to move from his spot._

_"We are not asking" the security guard says with a stern voice._

_"And I don't care I am staying here I don't belong here and I am not letting you shoot me up with some shit like you did last night either" Vincent says feeling himself getting angry._

_JT tried to intervene "Listen doc, Vincent isn't suppose to be in here this is some misunderstanding that will all be cleared up soon. Alex just is being vengeful Vincent is not a threat to anyone"_

_"Mr. Forbes that is for us to determine" The doctor says to JT then turns to Vincent "now Mr. Keller come with us or with will be forced to make you come" the security guard posted up ready for whatever was about go down._

_"I aint going nowhere" Vincent says standing up with his fist balled up._

_"Vincent doesn't" JT says trying to rectify the situation._

_The security guard came over and reached for Vincent. Vincent swung at him but the guard ducked and grabbed Vincent's arms before he can swing again._

_"Don't make this harder than it has to be by trying to fight" the guard says._

_"Let him go" JT says_

_"Mr. Forbes you are going to need to go come back later" the doctor says._

_"No not until you let him go" JT says while the nurse tried to escort him out._

_The doctor pulled out a walkie talkie and called in more security guards while Vincent a struggled to get away from the security guard holding him. There was so much commotion in the room at more security came walking in the rec room some were escorting JT out while the rest tried to restrain Vincent. The security guards eventually got Vincent back in cuffs and shackles dragged him down the hall in to a room. Vincent wasn't even beast and yet he felt like he was being treated like one._

_ Vincent was placed in a chair kind of like a big chair in a dentist office. The security guards secured Vincent to the chair to the point where he couldn't move or even escape. Vincent was starting to panic, with all the weird medical instruments around him he knew whatever these people were about to do was not good._

_"Why are you doing this, I already told you I am not a threat this is definitely illegal. Who is in charge of this?" Vincent shouted. As soon as he finished yelling in walks Alex. "Alex why are you doing this to me, help me" Vincent cries out to her._

_"Vince its ok they are going to make you all better I promise" Alex says as she walks over to Vincent stroking his hair. "Everything will be back to way it was before and we will be one big happy family"_

_For the first time in a long time Vincent was actually scared, had he been a beast he could have broke through all the restraints and knocked out every security guard they had held him but right now he was trapped he had no way to get out._

_"What are they going to do to me" he asked Alex._

_"Electroshock therapy Vince you're a doctor so I know you know how that works" Alex says continuing to stroke his hair._

_"Alex are you crazy, I don't need electroshock therapy I could get memory loss, brain damage and a bunch of other side effects. I refuse to consent to that" Vincent says to her._

_"Vincent I gave them consent, five days ago you where fine a couple small shocks with take you back to how you was before you got into this cheating funk you been in lately"_

_Vincent looked at Alex with rage in his eyes, not once did he ever think she would be this naïve or this gullible he wish he could slap some sense in her. He had a new form of hatred for his once red headed love._

_"Mr. Keller we promise this is for your best interest and once we are done you will be fine and be back to your normal life" The doctor says as he writes stuff down on his chipboard._

_"Fuck you" Vincent says he was beyond mad as hell "you are an idiot and if I wasn't in these restraints I would kill you"_

_"Nurse get the patient ready" the doctor says angry about Vincent's outburst._

_The nurse walks over to Vincent and starts an IV in his arm. Vincent knew they were about to give him anesthetic and that once he had that we was a goner and there would be nothing he could do. He started to struggle again just hope made the restraints would come lose he was starting to panic again. His worse fear was coming true he didn't have anyone to save him. He had only one last hope to beg._

_"Alex please, please don't do this to me. I am sorry I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again just don't let them do it please" Vincent says_

_"Vince I am sorry I want my husband back, this the only way" Alex says_

_"Mr. Keller we are going to need you to step out during the procedure"_

_ Vincent watched as Alex walked away, he lost all hope of being rescued as soon as Alex walked out the room. The nurse started the anesthetic in Vincent IV he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be out. He stared at the ceiling feeling like someone on death row being sentenced to the death penalty. He watched as the nurse put the electrodes on his head that would send electric shocks into his brain. Vincent couldn't believe this was really about to happen to him, he kept wondering what he did in a past life to get this much bad luck. Vincent started feeling his eyes getting heavy and as he started to drift off he heard a sweet angelic voice._

_"NYPD stop what you are doing, and let him go!" Catherine shouted._

_Vincent smiled as everything faded to black._

* * *

**_Another Note: If you thought that was crazy you aint seen nothing yet hell have no fiery like a woman scorned xD_**


	9. Chapter 9: Storm Clouds are Brewing

_**Authors Note: ok minor changes I made to chapter titles 4 and 5. Chapter five is now called "some enchanted evening" and 4 i only took at the pt1 thing out the title... Anyways this chapter is pretty long but very good. actually for you people who like smutty its muy caliente! told you I would bring it back. I don't enjoy writing loves scenes not because I don't want to do them it just so hard for me to describe how I am seeing it in my head and if I reading it and it doesnt match with out I am visioning it i don't like it that is why i deleted that scene from a few chapters ago it just wasn't right. Don't worry I wont delete this new scene (lol) i just hope i did it justice (smiles) anyways it took me forever to edit this chapter for some reason the perfectionist in me I guess I didn't want to rush this chapter and make a lot of mistakes then hate it so i took my time. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Now Playing: Maxwell-Sumthin' Sumthin' (Mellowsmoothe mix) {you just gotta play this with the love scene it fits}**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Storm Clouds are Brewing

Vincent slowly started to awaken as he smelled the sweet familiar scent of Catherine's apartment. Her place always had this clean linen mixed with a vanilla scent, he always figured it was the candles around her house and her laundry detergent. The smell was welcoming and made him smile because he knew he was safe and no longer in that crazy hospital. Once he opened his eyes he realized he was in her guest room which would have been Heather's room. He got up and walked into the living room to find Catherine engrossed in a book on her iPad. She was so into the story she didn't even realize Vincent had walked into the room. Vincent stared at her taking in her beauty even in the jeans button up shirt she had on she still looked beautiful as always. Catherine finally looked up noticing movement from the corner of her eye.

"Vincent you are awake" she says smiling up at him as she stood up. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine thanks to you" Vincent says grabbing her up in his arms without thinking and giving her a hug "thank you so much I don't know where I would be if you hadn't gotten there in time"

She awkwardly hugged him back feeling weird because of how things left off with them.

"We got Chinese!" Tess yells walking through the front door along with JT catching both Vincent and Cat off guard. Catherine cheeks turned beet red as she made space between them. What was a simple hug to them looked like something else to their best friends who where both now grinning at Cat and Vincent.

"Whoa are we interrupting something" JT chuckles sitting down a bag of food on Catherine kitchen counter.

"No Vincent was just thanking me for coming to his rescue" Catherine says

"Sure you where" Tess says with sarcasm while eyeing her best friend with a smile.

"How are you feeling V.? JT asks

"I feel fine, kind of groggy but I am ok" Vincent says as everyone makes their way into the kitchen to grab a plate.

They all sat around eating and filling Vincent on what happened after he dozed off. They told him how once the doctors saw two cops they all backed down and didn't even put up a fight.

"Precinct is doing an investigation on that whole faculty they definitely violated some major laws. They were about to give you electroshock therapy without your content and they didn't even give you a proper diagnosis to even make sure that was something you should need or handle" JT told Vincent.

"Turns out your wife is related to that doctor, which is how she got him to do all that stuff for her. My guess is she didn't think anyone would be able to save you before the procedure then she hoped you lose your memory end up how you were month ago" Catherine says

Vincent sat there taking it all in as much as he was glad that he was now safe, he had one thing on his mind his son. He hadn't seen Ryan since they day Alex took him away and whenever he saw Alex Ryan was never with her. He hoped that Alex had him over a relatives and that he could see him to know if he was ok.

"JT has Alex tried to contact you? Has she said anything about Ryan?" Vincent asks

"She called me a little bit after we left the hospital to cuss me out for going to Catherine for help" JT chuckled "but she didn't say anything about Ryan. He is probably at her parents" JT says noticing Vincent's worried look.

Vincent couldn't help but smile at how well JT and Tess hit it off, they were already naturally bickering the food run they went on he guessed brought them together it could have also been the fact that he had already told JT that he and Tess ended up together in his world as well. JT must have taken it upon himself to be more confident knowing he could and did land a smoking hot woman like Tess. They both went back and forth with their sarcastic jokes making Catherine and Vincent laugh. Every once in a while Catherine would catch Vincent looking at her, even Tess caught it. Vincent didn't mean to stare he just missed her and the way they were before he ended up here. Although he was looking at the love of his life their situation had been flipped upside down and now it is even more complicated than ever before.

While Catherine and Tess cleared the kitchen when everyone was done Tess finally spoke on what she thought of Vincent.

"Cat he really is nice to bad he is married though" Tess joked "and they way he looks at you, he really is in love with you"

Catherine smiles "it's kind of scary right I can never get use to the way he looks at me" she says blushing.

"You still like him don't you" Tess asks

"Of course I do but after what has happened, we just can't he has way to much going on right now. I don't want to get any more involved then I already am"

"Cat who are you trying to fool? as guarded as you are you like the attention he gives you"

"No not true" cat smiles

"You do and for old time sake why don't you, just let him make your toes curls at least once" Tess jokes.

"Oh my god no, I am not going to do that and he is married remember" Cat says as her face turns beet red.

"Look at you, you are such a prude" Tess laughs noticing her best friends bright red cheeks. "Cat come on it been a long long long time for you and after the way his wife treated him they are damn sure headed for divorce so live a little"

"I can't believe you advising me to sleep with a married man. Anyways… What do you think about JT" Cat asks changing the subject.

"The geek, he is ok why? And don't think I didn't noticed you changed the subject" Tess says

"Vincent told me that you and him are a together where he is from" Cat smiles

"And you believe that ugh! He isn't even my type" Tess says looking over at JT

"Opposites attract" Cat teases

"Ugh don't even go there" Tess says

JT and Vincent where sitting on the sofa checking out ESPN and chatting amongst themselves as well.

"I know you are worried about Ryan but I am sure he is fine we can try to go over and see him later if you want" JT says

"Yes I do I want to make sure he is ok" Vincent says

"So what's up with you and Cat, I saw you all over her when I walked in" JT says smiling.

"I wasn't all over her it was just as Catherine said I was hugging her for rescuing me"

"But you do still want to be with her don't you?" JT asks

"Of course I do but she is probably still angry plus I don't belong here. I need to figure out how I got here and why all this is happening. I don't want to hurt her anymore" Vincent says glancing up at her smiling at something Tess said to her.

"I understand but you guys seem… I don't know destined or something"

"Funny you said something in that nature a few times in my other life" Vincent laughed "so I see you and Tess are hitting it off"

"Yea she is great" JT says almost looking like he is in love.

"You like her that much that fast?" Vincent laughs

"You told me we were together in your other life so I just knew I could be with her here too. I wasn't even nervous" JT admitted

"Thanks for coming to my rescue to by the way" Vincent says

"Of course I couldn't leave you even if I did warn you and you didn't listen"

"I will make sure I listen to you next time" Vincent laughed

Vincent got up and went to the guest room to get his phone he had noticed it sitting on the nightstand went her first woke up. He wanted to call Alex and see where she was actually keeping Ryan.

"Hey Vince" Alex says sounding surprised to hear from him

"Where is my son?" Vincent asks not really in the mood to talk to her.

"He is with my parents camping, why?"

"I want to see him make sure he is ok"

"That's what you called for?" she asked sounding pissed

"Why else would I call? I damn sure didn't call to talk to you after what you did I have nothing to say to you"

"Vince you don't understand I did that to help you, to help us so we can be a family again. Me you and Ryan"

Vincent sighed in frustration "Where did your parents take my son?"

"I…I don't remember" she said. Even without his beast senses he could tell she was lying.

"Alex I'm serious, let me know where my son is" Vincent says

"No, not until we talk"

"Alex there is nothing to talk about, I am done with you. What you did to me is unforgivable. I could have had brain damage or even died, I have nothing to say to you in the "us" department. Now let me talk to my son"

"No" she says and hangs up the phone before Vincent could respond.

Vincent grabbed his phone and wallet put them in his pocket and walked back into the living room to tell JT he wanted to go now.

"What's wrong Vincent?" Catherine asked

"Alex won't let me see my son, JT we have to find them now" Vincent says frustrated and worried. He headed for the door

"Vincent wait, don't do anything crazy you don't need to get into anymore trouble. Maybe I should come with you" Catherine says grabbing his arm.

"I am not doing to do anything and I've got JT with me I will be ok. I will come back in a little while is that ok?"

Catherine shook her head wanting to stop him but she didn't. She didn't want to get too involved so she stepped aside. As much as she liked Vincent she knew this was something he had to do.

"Call me if you need anything" Catherine says to them as JT and Vincent exit out of her front door.

The first place JT and Vincent went was to his house in Scarsdale he wanted to check there just in case Alex was there. Vincent didn't find Alex that the house but he did find that Alex had taken all of Ryan's clothes from his room which was strange to him and made him worry even more.

"Why would she take all his clothes? Something isn't right" Vincent says to JT as they drove over to her parents.

"I know I told you not worry before but after seeing she took all of his clothes has me worried too" JT admitted.

When they got to Alex parents house Vincent jumped out of the car before JT even came to a complete stop. He knew something was not right he don't know how or what but she just knew. He knocked on the door and Alex's dad answers.

"Vincent hey, how is Alex and Ryan doing?" he asks

Vincent stood stunned "you haven't talked to Alex lately?" JT ask looking at his stunned best friend.

"Not since last week, is everything ok"

"Alex told us that you had Ryan and you went on a camping trip" Vincent says

"Oh no we talked about it but we hadn't set the date yet. Is something wrong?" he asked starting to get worry from the look and Vincent and JT faces.

"I am not sure" Vincent says turning to walk back to the car "will you let me know if she calls" Vincent says.

"Dude she lied, this is going really getting out of hand" JT says "maybe you should have Catherine put out in amber alert"

"JT they can't Ryan can't be kidnapped by his own mom who has custody of him"

"But she won't let you see your son, what can we do?" JT asks

"We might have to wait it out hope she comes to her senses" Vincent says trying to convince himself more than JT

"Yea that sounds like the best thing to do, maybe she won't be so pissed off tomorrow" JT joked.

"You think she will still be pissed off tomorrow?"

"Oh yes" JT laughs

Vincent sighs. I will just have to figure out where she is then.

"Maybe she staying with one of her nurse friends" JT suggests

"Yes maybe. Let's just go back to Catherine's it's getting late we can figure out something tomorrow"

JT dropped Vincent off back at Catherine's he couldn't stay since he had a bio chem. class in the morning. Vincent knocked on Catherine's door and she answered with a smile she had on plaid pajama pants with a black wife beater shirt on. He still had so much to say to her but wasn't sure if she was mad or him or even if she would listen.

"Did you get to see your son?" Catherine asked as she sat down on her sofa. She appeared to have been looking at case flies. Typical Catherine Chandler Vincent thought in his head.

"No she lied to about where Ryan is at, I don't know where either one of them is at the moment" Vincent says in frustration.

"Maybe I can help put out an APB to look out for her. Wouldn't be an official APB since she is his mother but I can get some special pull. Since I am a detective my people can look out for Alex and Ryan on security camera of public places." Catherine states

"That would be great, thank you" Vincent says not even surprised that she would help after what he did.

"No problem I will put in the call in the morning" she says

"Catherine" Vincent says sitting next to her on the sofa "I want to apologies to you about lying to you. I promised I didn't tell you because I was scared you wouldn't understand it wasn't because I was trying to play games or hurt you"

Catherine looked at Vincent in his eyes, she didn't know how but she could tell he wasn't lying. She just knew what he was saying the truth.

"I believe you. As crazy as all this whole situation is I believe you" Catherine says with a smile.

Vincent felt a little bit better now that he and Catherine where at least on good terms.

"You know that little flip move you did on me the other day knocked me completely out" Vincent laughs.

Catherine laughs too "That is what you get for making Catherine Chandler mad" she says proudly.

"You did that move before on me, I snuck up on you one time and you did that same flip move on me' he laughs

"Obviously I don't like surprises" she chuckles.

"I will never surprise you again" Vincent says as he moves in quickly and steals a kiss from her unexpected lips. Catherine pushed him back.

"Vincent don't, you're married remember" Catherine says laughing at him.

"Have you seen my wife she is the wicked witch, everyone knows you are suppose to be the one I married" Vincent says leaning in kisses her again but was denied as she got up from the couch.

"I am going to bed now"

Vincent smirked at her he knew he was making Catherine want him and that it was only a matter of time before she gave in.

Vincent had sat up watching late night TV for a while he couldn't sleep with Ryan on his mind and being knocked out earlier he wasn't tired. He turned on the small satellite radio Catherine had sitting on the dresser. Vincent wasn't sure what he was on the mood to listen to he heard a light slow jazz song as he flipped thought the stations. He immediately stopped on it and listened. Ever since he and Catherine danced at that restaurant on the boat to the slow jazz music it was starting to grown on him. The song playing right now was a smooth jazz version of _The Weeknd's _song _Wicked Games_ it was mellow and made him feel at peace. He stared at the ceiling for hours thinking about everything that has happened to him he was zoned out until he heard footsteps.

Catherine was asleep living out the death of her mother as she always did every night. Seeing herself watching as her mom gets gunned down and then running off into the woods to get away from her attackers. She felt the bullets hit her back just as it had that night everything felt real the only thing that was different was the ending of her dreams. The attacked realizing she is alive and she watches as one points his gun at her and pulls the trigger.

Catherine always wakes up then, sweaty and out of breath and scared. She hated that dream and she had it ever night. She remembered that Vincent was here so she headed towards the guest room to see if he was a wake she didn't want to be alone. To her surprise he was wide awake staring at the ceiling in the dimly lit room in a t-shirt and boxers he noticed her and sat up.

"You ok?" Vincent asks

"I am fine" Catherine responds "what are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep" Vincent says noticing Catherine's trying hid her emotions she looked shaken "why do you always say you are fine when you aren't?"

"Fine I had a bad dream" Catherine says walking over and sitting next to Vincent. The light from the street lights outside and the blue like from the satellite radio gave the room a candlelit look.

"The same dream you had a few days ago?" Vincent asks

"Yes" she admits.

"You want to talk about it?" Vincent says lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling again.

"Not really" Catherine says. She lies back next to him and curls up close to him. Vincent turns towards her and puts his arms around her.

"Catherine you don't always have to be so strong all the time"

"I know" whispers she was still tired so she had her eyes closed her senses were wide awake. She could feel Vincent's warm body heat against hers and feel his heart beat. He smelled like a light cologne or after shave and she could hear is light breathing. Her mind started to wonder what it would be like to be with Vincent. What kind of lover is he? She starts picturing what it would be like if she and Vincent did make love, his hands touching and caressing her body, his soft lips kissing hers and him deep inside her making her moan. "Moan", did she just moan.

Vincent looked over at Catherine he thought he heard her moan. When she opened her eyes to see if he noticed her cheeks turned beet red he knew it was true.

"Did you just moan?" Vincent smiles

"Huh" Catherine says trying to act oblivious.

Vincent smiled looking in to her pretty green eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away just to see how she would respond. She bit down on her lip staring back at him eyes. When he realized she didn't mind he kissed her again. This time she didn't resist his kiss and she allowed herself to be kissed by him even though everything in her mind was screaming don't do it. Their kiss deepened as Vincent tongue slid easily in her mouth. Vincent pulled her closer to him as he ran his hands down her back to her firm behind. Catherine was starting to want Vincent in way she knew she shouldn't but she didn't want to stop not this time she needed him.

Vincent climbed on top of her sitting up slightly on his knees careful not to crush her. He pulled off his shirt revealing his perfect six pack, biceps and chest. Catherine had no problem rubbing her hands across is ripped body. He kisses her again first seductively licking her lips then sucking on her bottom lip. Before their tongues did a dance hungrily in each other's mouth. Vincent then moved down to her neck has he felt her hands run through his hair and along his back. He left a trail of kisses on her neckline resulting in a light moan from her. Catherine's body got Goosebumps from every touch and kiss Vincent gave her, he felt just as she had imagined only minutes ago. Vincent continued down her stomach where he lifted her shirt kissing her stomach gently knowing it would make her squirm because she was ticklish there. Catherine finished taking off her shirt as Vincent lingered near her waist line placing his fingers in the waistband of her pajama pants. He proceeded to pull off her pants and underwear at the same time. Catherine pulling Vincent back down toward her as she kissed and sucked on his lips making him moan in her mouth. Vincent had to admit Catherine was a good kisser the way she kissed him sometimes left him mesmerized. She used her free hand to pull his boxers down letting his throbbing swollen manhood make its appearance. Vincent teases her by stroking himself up against her entrance making her gasp with pleasure. Vincent felt her wetness on his tip acknowledging her readiness he gently slid into her. He cringed at the feeling of Catherine's nails digging into his shoulder she had the same reaction the first time he and the other Catherine first made love. Vincent was beginning to think either both Catherines are extremely tight or he is thicker then they average guy one or the other. Catherine's grip loosened after a few thrusts and her body adjusted to him. He slowly thrusts in her and she rocked her body back on him as her tongues wrestled and their light moans fill the room. He looked into her eyes falling in love with her all over again.

A slow song played on the radio _Maxwell's mellowsmoothe sumthin sumthin_ low in the background as they had passionate sex to the rhythm. Catherine reached new levels of bliss after being with Vincent she was in awe of him. He gave her everything she wanted and knew how she wanted it too. She hadn't ever had sex that good it was so good it left her body shaking and full of goose bumps she could barely catch her breath. Vincent pulled the covers around them thinking Catherine was shaking because she was cold. He wrapped her in his arms wanting to warm her when really Catherine was shaking from the mind blowing sex she just had. Catherine let Vincent hold her as he kissed her on her forehead she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Alex sat on the fire escape of Catherine apartment that night loathing, she hated Catherine Chandler. She had followed JT and Vincent after they left the house in Scarsdale. She had just left and saw them drive past her heading to the house. She turned around and followed them. She was angry that they went looking for her now her. Her parents now knew about her and Vincent having problems. She didn't want them to know she wanted everyone to think everything was perfect between her and Vincent. Alex didn't even know how to get him back especially since her other plan failed. I wasn't even going to do anything to that bitch Catherine until she came in and ruined my plan Alex thought. After she did that flip move on Vincent at their home that day she knew their affair was over so felt she only had Vincent to worry about. Now that bitch was in her way yet again and to top it off she saw them having sex. It enraged her even more made her jealous even thinking what does she have that I don't. Alex watched their exchange from the fire escape through a small opening in the curtains. Although she couldn't completely see everything she saw enough. She saw how he looked at her how he touched her how he cared for her in a way he never did with her. She hated Catherine so much for stealing her dream husband taking away her life. Everything was perfect until she came around and Vincent to betray her the way he did if he didn't come back to her he would never see Ryan again. For Alex to get Vincent back she knew Catherine has to die.

* * *

**_Another Note: Just when you thought Alex couldn't get any worse! (lmao) I like leaving you all with cliffhangers. I got a few questions asking if I would reveal what the other Catherine is doing and asking when I would go back to the other lifetime. All I have to say is in due time all will be reveal trust I know how it ends it will all make sense in the end I promise. Just keep reading! Chapter 10 coming soon..._**


	10. Chapter 10: Woman Scorned

**_Another Note: Sorry I took so long guys I had a lot going on if you follow me on Twitter then you know last week I was sick lost four days worth a writing due to feeling miserable. Also it was my daughters Bday so I had to plan for that. Then I got lazy and caught up reading other fan fics you know how I am..lol Plus it seemed like everyone whose fan fics I follow suddenly posted an updated at the same time so I was trying to read them all and neglected mines. Then when I finally did start working on mines again the other day something happened while I was saving it and I lost everything I wrote till that point which was surprising to me because I was on Microsoft Word and they have a good backup and recover system. Looked everywhere for the file it kept saying it didn't exist. I was so devastated, really i was near tears and i am not the crying type so you know i was really up set. I also am IT girl and i am natural with computers sooo.. to make along story short i did some tinkering and reading and got it all back (smiles) All was good again. Ok enough of my rambling on to this chapter hope you like it thanks for the reviews guys you are awesome!_**

* * *

Chapter 10: Woman Scorned

Vincent woke up that morning to find Catherine not next to him. He heard the shower being shut off in the distance so he figured she was taking a shower. He smiled remembering what transpired between them last night. He loved how she felt, how she let him touch and caress her. He enjoyed her sounds, her moans her passion. He loved the way she looked at him whenever they made eye contact. He liked the way she kissed him at times her kisses where hypnotic and enticed him. She trusted him more and more he felt like he had a fresh start with her. Vincent felt like he was in a dream he didn't want to wake up from. Now that he had Catherine he didn't care to return to his old life he wasn't a beast here. His relationship with Catherine wasn't tarnished like the other life with so many things that happened in their past. He didn't have to always wonder if she still thinks about all the times he hurt her, this Catherine will never know how that feels.

Vincent got up put on his boxers and went into the guest bathroom to pee, wash his face and brush his teeth with the spare toothbrush Catherine politely had left out for him. After he finished he walk toward Catherine's room to check on his beauty. She still wasn't dressed, still wrapped in her towel she was finishing up putting on lotion. Vincent stuck his head in her cracked door smiling.

"Hey beautiful" Vincent says

Catherine smiles weakly but doesn't say anything. Vincent immediately knew something was wrong. Then he thought what if she regretted what happened between them last night.

"You ok?" he asks walking into the room closer to her.

"I'm fine" she says quickly glancing at Vincent shirtless and in boxers for a brief second her mind had a flash back of last night.

Vincent smiles and shakes his head as he comes and sits next to her. "You know you always say that when you really aren't fine"

She sighed and put her hands to her face.

"You regret what happened last night" Vincent asks slightly disappointed

She quickly raises her head "no... I mean yes… sort of" she says looking away from him.

"Sorry" Vincent says

"No it's not what you think. Last night was … was so surreal" she smiled "but the actuality is that you are married. I feel like the worse person in the world right now I am not the kind of person who would condone something like this"

"Catherine I told you I didn't marry Alex I showed up here. There is no love in me for her at all it has always been you I want. If I could change anything it would be that I married you instead of her. I love you not her"

Catherine looked at him in the eyes seeing his sincerity then smiled. "Not matter how you feel about her by law you two are still married it still feels wrong somehow"

"I can't help how I feel about you Catherine. Just to be with you I would divorce her today if I could" he smiled.

Catherine shook her head "oh my god this is so crazy" Catherine whispers smiling and blushing at the same time.

"What is" Vincent asks

"Us, I've only known you almost a week and already I feel…"

"Like you are falling in love with me" Vincent says finishing her sentence.

Catherine opened her mouth to respond but Vincent instead kissed her lips. He then pulled away and said "I love you too"

Catherine cupped his face in her hands and looked in his eyes she slightly hesitated but finally said it "I love you" this time she kissed him she felt him smiling while he kissed her back.

When they both pulled away she playfully says "I hate you"

"Why" Vincent asks with a chuckle

"Cause you made me fall in love with you" she laughs

They both went in for a kiss getting lost into each to other Vincent hand started to crawl its way up Catherine's thigh and she pulled away.

"Vincent we have to stop I have to go to work soon, I already took half a day off yesterday for you I can't be late" she says as she stood up.

Vincent grabbed her hand pulled her back towards him. Standing right in front of Vincent she stared down at him as he moved one of his hands up the inside of her thighs and made their way under her towel to her wetness. She grabbed his hand to stop him but he wasn't having it.

"Vincent" she whispered trying not to get caught up in his touch. Catherine couldn't resist him everything just simply happened naturally with them. She let the towel fall from her body then she straddled him. Their lips met again as they kissed lustfully and Vincent pulled Catherine's hips toward his. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as Catherine grinded on top of Vincent. As his fingers fiddle with her sensitive pearl almost sending her over the edge. She kissed and sucked slowly on his lips then his neck causing him to moan in her ear. She removed his hand wanting to feel him inside her instead. She opens the elastic of his boxers and let out his throbbing member. Vincent's made his way into her warmth and again they connected. He filled her up and she in returned gripped him like a glove sending a wave of sensations through Vincent's whole body. Catherine on top swirls her hips her up and down motions drove Vincent insane. Slowly they reached another new high fusing in hot passion they both got lost in.

Cat came walking up to her desk thirty minutes late, Tess eyed her from her desk across from Cat's taking in her demeanor, then knowing a smirk spread across her face.

"You did it didn't you? You got your toes curls" Tess says leaning towards her trying not to be too loud.

"What are you talking about" she says acting oblivious and taking a sip of her Chai Tea latte.

"You and Vincent don't try to act all nonchalant about it you are glowing. You so have that after sex glow" Tess teased

"I don't not have a after sex glow" Catherine laughed.

"Spill" Tess says wanting to know all the juicy details. Just then Joe walks up and brings them a new case saving Cat from having to dodge Tess questions. Tess mouth to her this is not over as she take the flies from Joe.

Vincent was on the other side of the city at his and Alex's house trying to track her down. He called her parents again checking in to see if they heard from her. She was avoiding them just like she was doing Vincent. He called her phone a couple times only to be sent to voice mail. Vincent was beyond furious. He felt like Alex was being extremely petty especially by bring their son into it. Vincent searched through address books trying to find some of Alex's friends since he wasn't actually from this time he didn't exactly know who they were. The fact that most people have cell phones and kept everything on them especially contacts made Vincent think the address book was most likely outdated. Vincent eventually showered and changed his clothes. He packed a bag of clothes to take back with him to Catherine's for later.

Soon as Vincent made it downstairs and was walking into the kitchen to call Alex again he heard the front door open. Then he heard Alex's voice she was on her cell phone talking to someone.

"Yes I am at the house now, I need to pick up a couple more things and then I will be back. Tonight is definitely still on if he doesn't do what I say then yes I will be sending him away" Alex says standing in the foyer near the door. She had a big gym bag in her hand she just sat down she happened to look up and see Vincent standing there and her mouth dropped.

"I will call you back" she quickly says into the phone. "Vincent what are you doing here I didn't expect to see you anytime soon" she says nervously. She was worried Vincent heard too much that conversation was about him.

"I don't know why you thought that when you have my son. Why haven't you been answering my calls? Also who are you sending away?" Vincent asks as she snacks on a granola he found in the kitchen,

"Vince that was nothing just something about a patient" she says nervously again, even without his beast senses he could tell she was lying she was way to fidgety.

"Alex we grew up together remember I can tell when you are lying" Vincent says taking another bite from the granola bar.

Alex suddenly gets defensive "yea well I can tell when you lying as well" she rolls her eyes.

Vincent sighs "where is my son?"

"None of your business" Alex says walking pass him to go up stairs.

Vincent quickly grabs her wrist before she can go any further "Alex stop being so petty and tell me where my son is, you can be mad at me I don't care but don't punish Ryan by keeping him away from me" Vincent pleads.

"Get off of me" Alex says yanking her hand away from his in disgust. She thought about what she saw him and Catherine doing last night and it pissed her off.

"Alex I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you I promise. What I told you about me being from a different time is true. The Vincent that loves you isn't me" Vincent says trying to make her understand.

Instead she looked hurt and then got mad all over again, she lunged at him trying to hit him. He was ready he dropped his granola bar on the floor catching her fist before she could hit him.

"I hate you Vince I know what you did, I saw you last night and for that you will never see Ryan again" Alex shouts as she struggles to get out of his grip.

Frustrated Vincent pins her up against the foyer wall "what are you talking about why are you acting so crazy. Stop all this and tell me where my damn son is" Vincent shouts.

Alex catches Vincent off guard and knees him in the groin as hard she could. Vincent falls over in pain she kneed him so hard Vincent felt like he was about to black out. He lay on the floor holding his groin as he moaned in agony. Alex walked off upstairs to get whatever she came here for in the first place. She then came back with her bag and stood in front of him.

"Vince you just had to make everything worse, we could have been happy together. I just don't understand why you pick that short skinny whore over me. I saw you two together last night. Why didn't you ever tough me the way you touch her. Hell you don't even look at me once in all the years we were married the way you looked at her. What does she have that I don't Vince?" she rants with tears in her eyes. "Because you couldn't be happy with the family you had everything you love is domed including your precious Catherine" she says as she turns and walks out to the house slamming the front door.

Vincent tries to get up but even more pain shoots through his groin he also felt dizzy. He managed to grab his phone from his pocket and dialed JT.

"What's up big guy" JT says on the other line.

"JT" Vincent says barely able to talk. "She attacked me"

"Who Alex?" JT asks with worry

"Yes she kneed me in the groin" Vincent says again trying to get up. Against the pain he got up holding on to the wall he limped his way into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Ouch!" JT says shaking at the thought of the pain his best friend is in. "what happened?"

"I was at the house she walked in and I asked her about Ryan. She wouldn't give me answers she tried to walk away so I grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall the next thing I know she kneed me"

"Oh my god, this is crazy I never knew Alex had it in her" JT admits

"Me either she is definitely a different woman when she is angry" Vincent says. "The bad thing is I still don't know where Ryan is and she had been spying on me. She saw me with Catherine last night"

"Dude are you serious? Wait so you and Cat… you know.."

"Yes we did and Alex saw it, she has lost it I think she might try to do something to Catherine" Vincent says worried

"Whoa! You have to call Cat and warn her now" JT says

"I know I'll call you back JT" Vincent says before he hung up and call Catherine's cell. Her phone went straight to voice mail.

Vincent now able to walk made his way to the garage to get in the car he was going to go to the precinct hoping that Catherine was fine and safe sitting at her desk. Vincent went as fast as he could through the New York streets and twenty minutes later he arrived at the precinct. She saw Catherine's car parked in the parking lot so he still had hope that she was fine. He walked into the precinct and up to Tess who was sitting at her desk on the phone. As soon as Tess sees Vincent walking her way she hangs up.

"Have you seen Cat I can't get a hold of her" Tess asks

"No when was the last time you seen her?" Vincent asks starting to panic.

"she was here thirty minutes ago she went to go get us lunch she hasn't been back since and she was only suppose to be going down the street to get Italian. I thought maybe she was with you" Tess says

"No her car is still outside you sure she is not somewhere in this building?" Vincent asks just hoping that was the case.

"It's possible let me check" Tess says and walks off to look in all the usual places she would find Cat.

Tess comes back ten minutes later and still no Cat. Vincent gets up from the chair he had been sitting in and runs towards the exit.

"Vincent wait" Tess shouts following behind him.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me? Do you know where Cat is?" She questions

"I think she might have been kidnapped" Vincent says as he continued to walk back to his car. Tess was at his heels.

"What? You're joking right?" Tess asks in disbelief.

"No, my ex wife is really angry she said something's today. I think she took her"

"No way, Cat? Dude what is with your wife she has some major issues. If she hurt Cat I swear to god I am going to…"

"Tess I will handle it I promise I need to go" Vincent says

"Oh no you don't Cat is my best friend I am coming too" Tess says running to the passenger side of Vincent's car.

Vincent calls JT back and tell him what happened he decided they would all meet up at Vincent's house. Vincent couldn't believe how out of hand this whole situation had become. For a moment Vincent thought this life was better than the other one only for him to realize it wasn't much different. They were still going through the same things having to face some of the same obstacles only in different ways. Vincent kept thinking is this always going to be his and Catherine's life, having to jump and dodge obstacles just for them to be together. Why couldn't it just be easy for them like everyone else?

Vincent then calls Alex he had to know for sure if she had Catherine and what her demands were.

"Hey Vince" she answers cheerful. Vincent knew then without even hearing the words she has Catherine.

"What did you do Alex?" Vincent says

"How much do you love your precious Catherine?" Alex asks.

"Alex are you crazy? What is going on with you? This has gotten way out of hand you do know that Catherine is a police detective right? You are going to be facing serious jail time" Vincent warns.

"Does it look like I care? As soon as she was taken I went past the point of no return. Now if you want Catherine to live then you will have to do as I say for once. No more doing what Vincent Keller wants, you are going to listen to Mrs. Keller your wife this time" she says sinisterly.

"Alex I will do whatever you want just don't hurt her or Ryan" Vincent says.

"Hum so you do love her, would you do anything for me" she yelled

"Alex..." Vincent says before he was cut off.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your precious Catherine… yet. Now you be a good boy and wait for me to call you back and no police or else"

"Alex wait!" Vincent says

"What!"

"Tell me what you want? I give you whatever you want just let her go" Vincent says

"What I want you won't give, but in due time you will. Now I've got to go" she hung up abruptly.

Vincent was confused. Alex was confusing him this was beyond pissed off for cheating this was something else this was just crazy. Vincent would do anything to save Catherine so no matter what her demands Catherine and Ryan's safety was his number one priority.

"So what is our next move" Tess asks. Vincent had almost forgotten she was still in the car with him.

"We wait" Vincent answers truthfully. For the first time in a long time he felt helpless.

* * *

_**Another Note: Is Alex crazy or what?..lol remember she is a woman scorned she gets worse. :D Can Vincent Tess and JT save Cat and Ryan or will it end and tragedy?..humm stay tuned for chapter 11. **_

_**(Let me know if you find any major mistakes I will try to correct them) **_


	11. Chapter 11: Are You Happy Now?

_**Authors Note: Hey readers sorry for the delay I of course been PCA voting like crazy hope you are too! #BatB #KristinKreuk #JayRyan #PCA2015..yayy! I also was yapping on twitter alot this week being lazy with my writing..lol anyways this chapter is very intense heartbreaking actually in fact ummm you might hate me by the end of this chapter ***runs and hides** enjoy!**_

_**Now playing:Michelle Branch-Are You Happy Now (Alex's theme song...hehe)**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Are you Happy Now

Catherine was headed to her car during her lunch break to go get Italian food for her and Tess when she got a phone call from Evan. She answered even though her phone was nearly dead she had forgotten to put her phone on the charger last night. It didn't usually slip her mind but since she slept with Vincent it did.

"Evan what's up" she asks

"Hey I need a favor come with me to Brighton Beach I need your help with something?"

"Sure but I need to tell Tess I was supposed to be getting us lunch"

"It's ok I will let her know right now"

"Good because my phone is about to die any second now"

"I know where you are parked I will be over in one minute" he says getting into his own car.

As soon as Catherine hung up the phone with Evan her phone died completely. Soon after that Evan came pulling up in is Jaguar making Catherine smile she always did like his car.

"So what is at Brighton beach?" Catherine asks getting into the front seat and buckling her seat belt.

"Crime scene clues" Evan says sounding weird.

"Ok, well why did you need me?" She asks frowning.

"Ok actually I just wanted to spend time with you" Evan admits.

"Evan we have already been through this before" Catherine sighs wishing she had told him no instead. Catherine had hook up with him a few times in the past but nothing ever came out of it. Catherine never got any sparks with Evan as attractive and smooth he was he just wasn't what she wanted.

"I know you said you don't see me in that way, I get that but I thought we were friends and as friends I wanted to spend time with you is that so bad?"

"I guess that is ok" Catherine says smiling at Evan. "But I have to get back to the precinct after a while me and Tess needs to question a witness"

"We won't be long I just want to talk to you" Evan says. Catherine thought Evan was acting so strange she couldn't pin point what it was but he just didn't seem like his usual self.

They arrived at Brighton Beach and got out of the car. They walked along the boardwalk taking in the sites and doing small talk before Evan finally said what he really wanted.

"Catherine I asked you here because I want to ask you something I heard about you"

"Ok" Catherine says confused

"I heard you where dating someone now"

"Yes and why is that a big deal?" she asks

"I heard he was married" Evan says bluntly.

Catherine stops in her tracks and turns to him "who did you hear this from and why are you questioning me about my personal life" she says getting defensive.

"Listen I didn't mean to upset you I am just worried. This man could ruin you" Evan says

She looks at him and frowns. "ruin me are you kidding? Evan who have you been talking to someone has badly brain washed you I getting out of here take me back to the precinct" she demands as she turns and marches back towards his car.

"Cat I am trying to protect you, Vincent is not stable" Evan says

"How do you know them Evan? Who told you that?" she questions.

Two men walk up to Catherine and one points a gun at her using his jacket to cover it.

"Scream and you will be shot now follow us" says the one with the gun. Both of the men where dress like some men in black type of characters one bald and the other with army crew cut both wearing sunglasses.

"Hey stop! What are you doing?" Evan says trying to stop them from taking Cat.

"Your services are no longer needed" the one with the crew cut says and hit Evan over the head with the bud of his gun.

Catherine gasped seeing Evan falling to the ground now unconscious as blood starts to seep from his head.

"Let's go" the bald one says pushing his gun into Catherine's back and moving her forward. They force Catherine into the back of an unmarked van and drove off. She had so many thoughts going through her head. Who where these people? why were they taking her? How did they Evan? Was Evan part of this? She wonders if that was the reason he wanted her to come here. This was the one time she wished she had charged her phone.

They drove around for about ten minutes before they opened the door to let her out. Before she stepped out they put a blind fold on her and she could no longer see anything. They also tied her hands behind her back as well. Then walked her into some kind of building Catherine guessed a warehouse but wasn't sure. She having never been kidnapped was really starting to fear for her life, she don't know what was going to happen to her or how she was going to be able to get help. She kept wondering if Tess noticed she wasn't back yet or if Evan even told her she was with him. If Evan did tell her then Tess wouldn't be looking for her anytime soon. Catherine sighed as they lead her to a chair and sat her down and tied her down to that as well before they walked out leaving her alone.

Alex stood in a room staring at Catherine who sat tied to a chair in the middle of the floor. She had just got off the phone with Vincent and walked into the room where she had her men take Catherine. She hated this woman and didn't even know her. Yet that phone call she just had with Vincent left an even sour taste in her mouth. Catherine sat quietly with a blindfold over her eyes hands tied behind her back right in the middle of the room. She was calm for someone who just been kidnapped Alex thought. Alex walked over and snatched the blind fold off Catherine's face. Catherine looked at her in shock, she knew men had taken her but she didn't expect Alex to be the one behind it. She has completely lost her mind Catherine thought.

"So you're the infamous Catherine" Alex says circling her comparing in her mind Catherine to her. "You don't seem all that special to me" Alex stares at Catherine's wardrobe her hair, her eyes, and her makeup down to every detail.

Catherine sighed rolling her eyes she wasn't about to debate with this insecure. She wasn't going to say a thing. Explaining why this woman's husband is in love with her wasn't her job and she wasn't going to pay for it either. Any chance she got she was going to take out Alex or anyone who stood in her way she wasn't going to died here.

"So how does it feel to know you are a home wrecker?" Alex asks. Catherine again says nothing she just stares back at Alex not intimidated at all. That pissed Alex off she wanted to put fear in Catherine. She slapped Catherine across the face hurting her own hand in the process. Catherine took the slap it hurt but she wasn't going to let Alex know that. She continued to look unfazed which pissed Alex off even more. Alex rubbed her stinging hand and the look Catherine was giving her shook her to her core. She saw fire in her eyes but she wasn't going to let on that she was slightly scared. She too tired toughen up.

"Listen, I didn't have anything against you until I saw you with having sex my husband the other night" Alex says watching Catherine's mouth drop after finding out she had been spying in them "I just wanted him back, but you crawled your way into our lives and destroyed everything. Now I have to go through drastic measure to get my husband back. Do you think I wanted to do this? No I just wanted things to be they way they was a week ago they will be once I get Vincent to does what I say"

"And what is that?" Catherine finally spoke. She really wanted to know how a woman would make up such a stupid plan just to get her husband back. Vincent already hates her and the fact that she kidnapped her plus made up some evil scheme to get him back was only going to make him hate her even more.

"Like I would tell you whore" Alex says as she slowly starts pacing. Catherine rolls her eyes and struggles to get her hands lose from the rope around her wrist.

Two of the guys who grabbed Catherine earlier came walking in the room.

"What you want us to do next?" the asked Alex

"I need you to get my husband here, I am going to give him the ultimatum of a life time" she smirked. " but let him sweat it out for a few hours I want you guys to set up that contraption you told me about I definitely want use that" Alex smiled wickedly at Catherine. Catherine swallowed hard she didn't know what Alex had planned for her but she knew she needed to get out of here because she damn sure didn't want to find out.

Evan gained consciousness a few minutes after being hit in the head. He was surrounded by people trying to help me. He immediately got up and ran to his car, just as he saw the van they put Catherine into pulling off. He hurried into his car and followed them making sure to not be noticed along the way he called Tess but she didn't answer. He continued to follow them until they turned into what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. He pulled his car in the parking lot as close as he could without them seeing him and watched as they took Catherine out. Evan took he cell out and called Joe his boss.

"Joe this is Evan I have an emergency Catherine's been kidnapped and I know where they are holding her we need back down here"

"Is Vargas with her?"

"No"

"Tess isn't at her desk either are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Catherine was with me when she was taken they hit me over the head and took off with her"

"What is the address" he asks

Evan looked around trying to find an address he only knew the street name but couldn't see the address. He told him the street and the intersection.

"You hold tight while I track down Vargas and get a SWAT team ready" Joe says before hanging up.

Evan grabbed some napkins out his glove compartment finally wiping away the blood that dripped down his face from his gash. He was cut pretty bad but he wasn't bleeding heavy so he figured he would be alright. He stayed camped out in near the building to make sure they didn't leave. He felt so bad knowing he got Catherine into this mess. Alex had approached him earlier today and asked him to get Catherine to a location so she told talk to her and explain how unstable her husband is. Only wanting to protect Catherine he obliged not thinking anything of it. I should have known better he thought. He picked up his cell and called Tess again this time she did answer.

"Tess Cat been kidnapped and it all my fault I didn't know this would happen" Evan says

"I know I am with Vincent, he just got off the phone with his crazy wife" Tess says frustrated.

"I followed them and I know where they are holding her" Evan says.

"Where?" Vincent and Tess both say at the same time.

He gives them his location and Vincent and Tess rushed over immediately to where he is at. Vincent and Tess weren't too far from the area and arrived ten minutes later due to Vincent speeding down the street like a race car driver. As much as Vincent made fun of having a Porsche it came in handy the speed was everything he needed. Once he and Tess arrived outside the building Evan flagged then down so they wouldn't be seen. Evan had just got off the phone with Joe and SWAT was headed there.

"I am going in you guys should stay here" Vincent says

"What?" Evan and Tess say at the same time. They all were standing outside the cars coming up with a plan.

"Yes I don't want you guys getting hurt, especially you Tess Cat would kill me if something happens to you" Vincent says as Tess rolls her eyes.

"I can handle myself I didn't go to police academy and get all those years of being a beat cop to just be sitting around while someone kidnaps my partner" Tess says

"I know but you should wait come in with Joe and the SWAT to be on the safe side." Vincent says "Evan needs to see a doctor you should stay here and make sure he is ok"

Tess smacks her lips and sighs "fine".

"Wait a minute you can't go in there by yourself" Evan says to Vincent

"I can and I will you guys just stay here" Vincent says walking off.

Catherine still sitting tied to the chair continued to struggle to get her wrist free. She wasn't having much process at all they tied her up really well.

"Fuck" she shouts in frustration just as the door opens in the room and in walks Ryan. Catherine froze she finally was face to face with the spitting image of Vincent. The first time she saw Ryan at their home that day she didn't get a good look at him she was to livid to pay attention but now seeing him standing in front of she saw all the similarities.

"Aren't you the lady who hurt my dad" he asks as her walks up to her.

"Um yes but that was a misunderstanding" Catherine says.

He gave her a weird look then walks around the chair she was in noticing she was tired up. He walked back in front of her "why are you tied up?"

"I was kidnapped" she says

Ryan's mouth dropped then he laughs "Grownups can't get kidnapped" he held his stomach laughing.

Catherine even smiled for a second amused by his innocence he was so freaking cute is made her sad to know all this craziness was going on around him and he probably didn't even know about it.

"It's true Ryan grownups can get kidnapped. Why don't you help me get untied and I'll take you to your dad" she says.

"Ok" he says excited and walked back behind her chair and tries to get the rope loose.

Alex comes walking in and notices Ryan trying to untie Catherine "Ryan! Stop!" she screamed at him running toward him. She slaps him across the face "why would you do that she is a bad person" she screams as Ryan starts to cry. Alex hurries and reties would Ryan did manage to get loose of the rope. Catherine was beyond pissed she roughly tried to get out seeing Alex slap Ryan like that made her extremely angry.

Alex walked over to Ryan feeling bad about what she had done "Ryan I am so sorry, mommy is so sorry. I didn't mean it" she says hugging him.

"You stay away from my son" Alex says to Catherine shooting daggers' at her. She picked Ryan up and walked out of the room with him.

A few minutes after Alex walked out the two guys walked in from earlier the crew cut guy had a shot gun in his hand. Catherine swallowed hard nervous at the sight of that big gun, she had no idea what was about to happen but she was now fear for her life. The bald guy had a chair in his hand with some kind of mechanism attached to the back of it. The guy with the shot gun untied Catherine's hands from the chairs and made her stand up. They replaced the chair she had been sitting in with the one the bald guy brought in. They then locked Catherine's arms and legs to the chair with shackles attached to the chair. The crew cut guy set the shot gun up on the mechanism attached to the back of the chair. It was then Catherine realized they rigged the chair. Catherine knew then she was definitely stuck now she was starting to lose hope already. She only hoped that Vincent would come to her rescue like she did for him.

"Anybody without the key touches this chair you will be shot at close range my dear" the crew cut guy says seeming impressed by it himself. "I designed it and there is no way you are getting out of that chair without the key".

Catherine felt her whole entire body turn to get weak. In all the years she was a cop and then a detective she had never been so scared in her life. She felt tears wail up in her eyes, she tried to hold back her fear but it showed. I might not make it out of this place she kept thing.

Alex came walking in at that point smiling "well now that we got you all set up its time for me to call my husband" she says picking up her phone.

Vincent had quietly made his way into the warehouse and was creeping down a hallway listening at every door. Finally he made it down the hallway he heard voices, kept creeping closer toward the door not trying to make a sound when his phone started ringing. His ringtone echoed through the warehouse.

"Whose phone is that?" Alex asks realizing as she said it that it's Vincent's phone. "He is here already" she shouts both the men head his way.

Vincent runs around the corner and attacks the first guy he sees which was is the bald one. Catherine watches as he punches him square in the face and goes for the guy with the crew cut. The crew cut guy was ready he pulled his gun out and pointed at Vincent stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Yea stop right there" he says in a menacing tone. Vincent eyed Catherine seeing that she was ok he put his hands up and surrendered.

"Vincent so nice of you to show up" Alex says as she walked toward him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Vincent didn't return the kiss he just stood there looking at her in disgust as she pulled away.

"I just wanted to do that one last time" she stepped back from him "we could have been so happy together. You throw it all a way for her well I am going to make you choose"

"Excuse me?" Vincent says.

"Yes your son or Catherine. You pick Catherine you will never see Ryan again. You pick Ryan you will never see Catherine again" she states

"Alex are you nuts you can't make me choose between her and my own damn son"

"I can and I am you made it this way" she says as she walks out the room.

The crew cut guys still had the gun pointed at Vincent while the bald one that Vincent attacked held is bleeding nose wanting get revenge on Vincent for punching him. Alex returned with Ryan who got excited seeing Vincent standing there.

"Daddy" he yells taking off toward him but Alex pulls him back by his shirt.

"No Ryan not yet, daddy has to make a choice first" Alex says looking back toward Vincent.

"Alex you can't ask me to do that, please don't" Vincent pleads

"why can't I ask that, you know this wench all of what five minutes you've known Ryan all his life you are his father the choice should be easy" Alex says rolling her eyes at Catherine.

"Just let Catherine go I will come with you and Ryan. I will come with you guys" Vincent says.

"Vincent now you know that is not true. I lost you as soon as you made love to her" Alex says pointing towards Catherine as tears wailed in her eyes. Vincent could tell she was still hurt about seeing that that.

"Alex I am so sorry. I promise you I am sorry for hurting you but you have to let us go. This will not end well if you don't. Think about our son, think about Ryan" Vincent says looking over at Ryan who looked confused as to what was going on.

Alex look as if she was going to give in but suddenly out of nowhere there was a loud crush and the sound of SWAT coming into the warehouse. Alex picked up Ryan and took off down the hallway. The two guys that where with Alex ran towards where the SWAT was got into a shoot out. Shots rang out from all over the place as Vincent ran over to Catherine.

"Catherine I am so sorry I got you into this mess" Vincent says as he reaches out to unhook her hand cuffs.

"Vincent stop!" Catherine shouts the chair is rigged the gun will go off you don't have the key.

Vincent looked stunned as he checked out the back of the chair seeing the shot gun.

"Who has the key?" Vincent yelled over the loud sound of gunfire in the background

"The guy with the crew cut, but I am ok SWAT is here to help. You need to go get Ryan Vincent Alex might hurt him go!" Catherine yelled.

"You sure? I don't want anything to happen to you" Vincent says hesitating to leave her side.

"Yes go your son needs you I will be fine just go!" Catherine says as a tear ran from her eyes. Vincent bent down to give her a quick kiss on the lips and ran off in the direction he saw Alex run off in.

Catherine sat in the chair as the gunfire continued to ring off. The Crew cut guy came running into the room he had been hit, and was bleeding from his arm. The bald guy came running in as well and hid behind some crates and continued to shoot as the SWAT inched their way toward the room.

Vincent continued to run down the hall he saw Alex go down till he got to the end of the hall and went into an opened door the lead into a basement. He hurried down the stairs and boxes and crates where everywhere but no sign of Alex or Ryan. He walked through the whole basement and could not figure out where they went it wasn't any other way out. He then noticed a small door hidden on the wall that was half way opened. He ran over to it and saw that it was a tunnel he climbed in and followed the tunnel till the end it leads all the way to the sewers. Vincent stopped the tunnels went on for miles he didn't know which way to go or where to look. Alex was long gone and he may have lost his son forever he sighed in frustration.

Vincent hurried back to get to Catherine at least he knew she was saw safe. By the time he got back to the basement the gunfire had stopped which was a good thing. He assumed the two guys Alex where working with were captured and that Catherine was safe. Vincent made his way back toward the room the SWAT stopped him.

"Are you Vincent Keller?" one of them asked

"Yes is Catherine ok now" Vincent says trying to get past.

"Sir you might not want to go in there right now"

"What why…?"

"Noooooooo" Vincent heard a blood wrenching scream Tess came walking out of the room screaming and crying. She saw Vincent and collapsed in his arms.

"She is gone Vincent she is gone. Cat is gone" Tess cried out

"No she can't be" Vincent says letting of Tess go and pushing past the SWAT officers and into the room.

Vincent whole entire body went numb, he went into complete shock. His eyes saw Catherine slumped over in a chair with her chest blowout blood everywhere. The gun went off he said in his mind. Vincent's knees buckled below him and tears pierced his eyes every horrible emotion any person can ever feel he felt all at once. Some of the SWAT officers walked over to help him up but Vincent could not move his legs felt like jello. He felt like he was in a dream a horrible nightmare he couldn't wake up from. He grabbed his chest he felt a pain in his heart, his heart was shattering into a million pieces he broke down and let out a pain wrenching cry. He couldn't hold back his tears they came rushing down his face like a water fall. His heart was breaking worse then it he could ever think imaginable.

Some of the guys from the SWAT team picked him up and took him out of the room. They carried a bewildered Vincent outside the warehouse and to ambulance to get monitored. Vincent and Tess where both in a state of shock either one could fathom what happened to Catherine. Vincent just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that that the love of his life was gone just like that. I shouldn't have left her, he kept saying over and over again in his head.

After sitting in the ambulance for what seemed like forever finally Vincent was able to go home. Joe told Vincent they would be looking for Alex and Ryan but she got away for now. JT came to get Vincent, Joe told him he was in no condition to drive. Vincent damn sure knew he was in no condition to drive. He felt like driving off the Brooklyn Bridge himself because the thought of being without Catherine was too hard to bare. Vincent never wanted to go back to the house he once shared with Alex so he told JT to take him to Catherine's. Although he didn't have a key he knew the one way to get in her fire escape window he prayed she left unlocked.

Vincent lifted the window open and climbed in the apartment, the sweet smell of her home hit is nose and tears came to his eyes again. He closed the window back and laid on her bed he could smell the shampoo she used on her pillow. He laid there staring at the wall for hours thinking of all the good times he had with Catherine. Seeing her smile on their all day date as they rode the rollercoaster, the frowns she makes when she mad at him, the way her cheeks would turn red whenever he said something that made her blush. He even thought about this morning how they had passion hot sex on this very bed. He balled his fist up just thinking about never being able to touch her again tears flowed from his eyes again. Vincent knew he could never love another person the way he loved Catherine Chandler, ever. He fell asleep dreaming of his Beauty for the first time in the last week he finally dreamed. His beauty invaded his mind as if she was right next to him telling him that everything would be ok.

* * *

_**Another Note: I know I know... sorry! Dont kill me. Just keep reading it is a happy ending... MAYBE! (laughs wickedly) I am kidding! Anyways wanted to shout out My homie/favorite Fan Fic Author TiffanyNida69 who gave me a shout out last week and got me new readers. Thank you! Also you got to check out her two stories if you haven't already "Guilty Pleasures" which is a favorite of mines and her very new one "you again". Bridgewood by wired4romance my favorite story of all time! if you like my story you will definitely like these so check them of if you haven't already. Until next time Please Review and follow so you dont miss my updates! :D**_


End file.
